


The Rabbit on The Moon

by magicalsalamander



Series: The Rabbit on The Moon [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Reader, Children, Cute, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, Maid alternate universe, Master/Slave, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Police Procedural, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Single Parents, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover cop Jungkook, Vaginal Sex, hybrid reader, police officers got7, single parent alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: The moon was your sun. You’ve grown up working under the moonlight as long as you could remember. You served a man, who controlled the monsters that roamed the city at day and night, or rather the devil himself. When the others around you slowly start disappearing, you start wondering if it’ll soon be your turn. A hand reaches out to you, the hand of a gentle rabbit disguised as a wolf, offering a way out. Will you be able to escape the clutches of the devil in time?





	1. The Rabbit on The Moon Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M; Smut (blowjob)/depictions of abuse/ Illegal activities/ but a sweet burn

The blunt end of his forearm rams into the cheekbone of the stooge with a harsh smack of skin. The man just with stars dancing in his eyes tries to retaliate, but he’s not fast enough. Officer Jeon’s hands act a team gripping the temple of the deviant bringing it down rapidly greeting his raised knee. Jeon was like a strongman hitting the high striker game with a mallet. The man stumbles back when the puck rings the bell landing face flat onto the dusty floor knocked out. That was the last of the four men who tried to ambush him at once. He scoffs dusting his hands off in a satisfied manner, “is that all you got boys? Come on, I could go for another round before back up comes.” He started shuffling his feet back and forth while shadow boxing the air the conscious but immobile perpetrators just groaned in protest. One benefit of being a bunny hybrid was the agility that came with it, these guys didn’t even see him coming. It made his pride bubble with happiness they always, a 100% of the time, underestimate him because of his breed. It never gets old though putting the underestimaters in their rightful place.

He grabs the radio on his belt and calls to his partner at the other end of the abandoned warehouse, “All clear, over.” He smoothed his hair smoothing over his long ears which perked back up after being flattened; straightening himself out a bit after the rumble. He crouches to one of the unconscious perpetrators to do a body search patting his pockets and searching his person for anything dangerous or useful to him. These minions must have something on them! He digs into the cargo pants pockets at the calves and finds a folded-up paper. He sniffs it first to see if there’s any hazardous scents he would recognize, or anyone’s scent. These men were suspects in a hybrid trafficking ring. They weren’t the big fish, but they were the minions who worked directly with the distributor. The paper smelled like nicotine and old sweat. He unfolded the paper and it read, “maybe next time fellas.” Officer Jeon stood up crumbling up the paper and chucking it somewhere, this was a set up they knew they would be here! His teeth were grinding, his foot was stomping and grunting in anger. Again, he yanked his walkie talkie and called into the radio, “Is backup coming? This is a set up! They knew we would be here that’s why they sent these losers! Over.” It was a set up, they lead us to believe this was the warehouse that held the hybrids.

Siren lights lit up the abandoned empty warehouse when backup came minutes later. The two police vans were filled with the criminals, but the unconscious ones were escorted into ambulances. Jungkook made his way back to his patrol car, and his partner, officer Kim Yugyeom, climbed in seconds later into the passenger seat teasing between his index and middle the same receipt paper with the words, “maybe next time fellas.” Jungkook went to snatch it out of the chocolate labs hand, but he retracted it out of Jungkook’s grasp, “Hey, we need this for evidence as much of an insult it is.” Yugyeom had a point. He couldn’t let his anger get in the way, they could use the writing to compare to later. Jungkook readjusted himself in the driver’s seat and jammed the keys into the ignition grinding his teeth drove back to the station.

Lately the trafficking business has gotten worse and criminals were popping up like daisies. He had to get to the bottom of it. If not for the poor hybrids, but to help Taehyung. Taehyung’s been working on his father’s disappearance case for years even before he became a lawyer. The fox and him work together often when he gets home to the shared apartment to exchange any new information. Jungkook brings in the criminals and Tae defend the victims; the friendship works out well. It also helps that his best friend is his partner as well. The whole unit was composed of canine hybrids he was the only odd one out, but he was more like a puppy than hare in personality. They make it back to the downtown station and over to their department but stop in front Jungkook’s desk with a shared intense gaze. The air changes from lighthearted to tense in a split second. They circle around one another with predatorial gazes wagging their tails. Jungkook stops abruptly and raises his fist above his head while Yugyeom mimics the action. One, two, three! In the last strike Yugyeom opens his hand and throws paper; Jungkook keeps his fist close and throws rock. Yugyeom laughs hysterically at Jungkook failure and waves him off, “have fun writing the write up report by yourself!” Jungkook stares at his clenched fist not believing his lost. Regaining focus Jungkook yells after him, “men throw rock!” Yugyeom sings, “luckily I’m a half hybrid then!” Jungkook sits down at his desk tossing his talkie and jacket grumbling, “have fun interrogating,” sarcastically. It was going to be a long night writing the reports.

I knew the bitter taste of nicotine well, not because of my own addiction, but because of the man that owned me. The man, who blew the poisonous smoke in my face, slithered his hands around my waist over the French maid uniform resting his large hands on the small of my back. My eyes fought against the bitter bite of the smoke enduring the stinging pain. If I blinked now, it would let him win. His hands lowered slowly cupping my ass to following the long tail with his calloused hands. The sensation sent shivers up my spine with the gentle but rough intentions. He brought his head closer to nuzzle my jaw with his nose brushing his sand paper, five o'clock shadow on my neck. The big inhale he took against my neck felt oddly cold. Disgust. I felt like I was dipping my hands in lard and not allowed to wash my hands. Which was true, I couldn’t wash my hands of this scum of a man. The last hybrid to pull away from him hasn’t been seen since. “Kitty, you’re such a good girl for your master.” I feigned a smile once he stepped back to watch me leaning against his desk. “Will that be all tonight master?” He picked up his lit cigar and took a long drag puckering his thin, chapped lips against the bud, the embers at the distal end lighting up a hellish red. He blew the smoke at me again tauntingly, but I refused to blink. He called me to bring up coffee despite it being in the early hours. Business was shaky, and all the maids have felt it. “Yes, Kitty that’ll be all for tonight.” He waved you off with the same hand holding the Cubano. I bowed picking up the tray that once carried the fresh cup of coffee and made my exit walking backwards. It was customary that I never turned my back to him until I was five steps away. You never show your back to your enemies.

I walked down the elegant hall of the manor with my low heels clicking against the marble flooring. Even the way we walked, the rhythm, was controlled by the head mistress. The human, who I was second guessing being a witch, watched over all the hybrid staff; at least the indoor staff. The day shift maids consisted of the female bunny hybrids and the night shift was taken over by the female feline hybrids. The outside of the manor was monitored by Doberman pinscher hybrid guards. With practiced poise I walked down the left staircase stopping midway to stare at the obnoxiously large portrait at the top. My owner commissioned an artist to paint a portrait of him in the image of a God. He truly believes he is. In my head only, I shared a few less than kind words to the beast. I continued down the stairs and checked the large clock in between the grand staircases; it was time for me to switch over to the day workers. At five a.m. it was time for the feline hybrids to return to their—room. I made my way into the waiting staff station of the kitchen by passing the human cooking staff prepping breakfast. They, as well, treated the hybrid staff poorly reporting everything they heard or saw to the Mistress. I passed by two bunny hybrids emerging from the basement noticing one signed 252 towards me. I stopped in my tracks looking them over with eyes as wide as boulders holding up three fingers discreetly. Not wanting to cause a scene in front of the morning kitchen staff they both started walking away; but one held a single finger behind her back in response. I started panicking, what if they took her? My baby! It’s been a while since someone has been taken away. My paced picked up I had to head down to the basement to see if she was already sleeping in her bed. She can’t be taken from me! I jog walked into the storage closet to put away the silver tray but catch a small familiar figure reaching up setting glass cups in a cabinet. The tension in my heart immediately relaxed and the building tears receded. I came up behind her and hugged her tightly nuzzling into her hair whispering, “I thought they took you.” She turned around in my arms wrapping her arms around me just as tightly, “I thought they took you Mama!” I could physically feel the tension drop in both our shoulders. I released her placing my tray in the rack along with the other and began reaching for dishes helping her put away the dinnerware. “Why are you still up? You should be back in the room by now?” I whisper yelled at her, she knew if she was up still the Mistress could punish her. Even as her mother I couldn’t save her from them, they would take her away from me permanently if they knew our relationship. She never called me Mama in front of them, only when it was just us or the other hybrids in our room.

When I was twelve she was brought in to the shelter as an infant, barely edging four years old. The staff at the shelter neglected all the hybrids and infants were no exception, so naturally I stepped in when the staff wasn’t there. A year later we were mass adopted out along with the other female feline hybrids to our owner. It’s been nine years now since the shackles changed to a maid uniform. This house was all I knew. From the moment we were chain ganged through the back into the house, I knew this wasn’t a safe place. Every day I worry that my baby will be taken into Master’s bedroom at night, just waiting for the day when he gets bored of his two bunnies always at his side. It’s more likely for the night staff to be plucked out of the garden of hybrids since he goes to work during the day and always comes back stressed. Many have come back to the cell with bruises littering their being—no matter how hard I try to turn a blind eye to it I know they’re not from love. Our owner owns a large firm, he’s never told us what exactly it was in case we get out and escape; safety first after all.

I picked up a wine glass placing it next to the last of the stack of dishes. Two would make this go by faster, I can’t sleep well if she’s not there with me anyways. The echoing of heels coming from the cellar made me break out in a cold sweat, she was here. The pitter patter of the heels stopped at the threshold the cold woman stood tapping her foot impatiently, “what are you two still doing up?” I could tell babe was shaking so I stepped slightly in front of her and behind my back I wrapped her hand in mine in comfort. I forced her to join me in a deep bow, “I’m sorry Mistress! Master called on us and I still wanted to finish our last chore before the day shift came. This won’t happen again Mistress.” The woman didn’t seem to be fully awake yet, but she was fully agitated, “don’t talk back to me tramp!” She yanked my hand with babe following close behind whimpering dragging us to the kitchen. The kitchen staff stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. She tossed me against the closets counter and yanked the zipper on the back of the dress down exposing me to the only male staff. I covered my chest with one arm, but I remained still against the counter with anticipation. “You over there give me your belt! Now!” Babe tried stepping closer, but I shifted my eye towards her with a glare holding up two fingers. A silent command that wasn’t to be broken. Her ears flattened against her head with tears brimming in her eyes. I switched it up softening my features relaxing my ears and tail signing okay with my fingers with a soft smile. After she was presented a belt by one of the staff, she looped it at one end and snapped it harshly in threat. I didn’t flinch at the noise, I preferred the belt to electrical wires. It didn’t hurt as much. This was child’s play now with what I’ve felt before. “Count out loud.” The first crack of the belt on my soft skin was like a swift lick from the devil’s tongue. It didn’t hurt as much, but the first reminder always stung; the recovery period was just shorter every time. “One, two, three…,” the counting trailed off until fifty lashings and my knees were shaking. She threw the belt on the floor rotating her sore shoulder, “it’s too fucking early for this shit. Fuck off cats! Don’t let me catch you again, I won’t let you off easy.” I turned around holding my front and bowed to her, “I’m sorry Mistress.” I grazed my hand against babe’s who was shaking finally letting her tears roll down her face. I hated letting her see these things, but I was just grateful she took it all out on me not her. She silently followed me down dark basement leading to an isles of hybrid staff cells. All of cats shared only one cell, while the bunnies were in their own next door. We stepped into the quiet cell with already sleeping cats on their matts a Doberman came up behind us to lock the cell door with obnoxious clanking. There was no lighting in the cell, but it didn’t matter since cats can see in the dark.

I grabbed babe’s hand and lead her over strategically stepping pass the sleeping cats. She was quietly sobbing and when we reached our corner she pulled me in for a tight hug. I yelped when she touched my fresh lashings and she pulled away immediately in regret. I whispering to her, “go change into your pajamas, I’ll roll out the matts.” I stood up once I was done setting the matts and she was done slipping her night shirt on moving to cup her face in my hands wiping her hot tears away with my thumbs. “Don’t cry baby. Please, don’t let them know that they get to you, my love.” She hugged me tight nuzzling into your chest cautiously this time. I ruffled her short white hair and fluffy, white ears, the pink inner flesh was crimson from anxiety. It mirrored my own look; all maids were required to have short hair. My hair and ears were the same color as hers and it was like looking at myself when I see her. I tickled her with my tail to ease the tension, “let’s go to sleep, love,” you whispered, and she dove into her sheets. 

I changed out of my uniform neatly folding it and placing it at the end of my futon. I slipped into my sheets but wasn’t allowed to get fully comfortable when babe snuggled closer connecting the matts. As a kitten she has always been clingy to me and now she’s only able to fall asleep if I pet her to sleep. She may be a teenager now in years, but she’s still such a child. I pulled her closer to me, purring and stroking her head in our nightly routine. In a half-asleep state, she mumbled, “Mama, can I have a real name? I heard the chefs calling eachother by their names and I want one too.” I hummed at the thought, “I can only call you by your name when it’s just us though like we normally do, is that okay?” She was nodding against your chest and in an excited whisper, “give me a name Mama!” I’ve never had to think of names before, I didn’t even have a name myself. I once heard one of Master’s overseas guest say that he was reminded of the moon when he looked at her; he called her Luna teasingly. At night when you got a chance to look out the window you would always reach your hand to the sky hoping one day you could get far away like the Moon. It seems like a nice place to live always peaceful. The moon was my sun, and my baby is the light of my life. “Hmm—how about Luna? Do you like that name?” Her white ears twitched, and she pulled back looking at you, “Yes! I like it a lot Mama!” You giggled at her excitement, “then go to sleep Luna.” She purred back, “night Mama.” When her breathing evened out my stroking hand stilled on her back, the room grew quiet and Pinschers were pacing I whispered, “I’d give up everything for you Luna, even my heart.”

The next morning Jungkook woke up when his captain slapped a thick case file over his head. The abrupt swat sent him flying up and out of his chair standing at attention. The captain smacked Yugyeom head as well in his journey down the isle of desk awakening the lab. “I just got back Captain! Let me sleep a few more minutes,” Yugyeom groaned into his desk. The captain called over all seven of the team to follow him to the conference table standing in front of a white board with both hands behind his back. “Gather around boys! We’ve caught a lead!” Jungkook lulled over to the table scooting in his chair with his eyes still not open. “Last night in the interrogation room one of those pigeons cracked. We’ve got a name on the man who’s one of the big distributors, or at least the nickname he goes by.” Jungkook’s ears were upright now with his cotton tail wagging excitedly listening in carefully. Captain Im turned around placing a photo of a business man walking to his black sedan on a magnet, “We’ve gone through our records if the name has ever been in our system and we hit something. We found a connection between the owner of T&S Co., Justin Yates,” he pointed to the man in the photo,” to be meeting ‘Arrow’, “placing another photo of a lanky man on the board. Officer Choi stood out his seat pointing dramatically at the photos, “I put that guy in the slammer, why is he out!” Im turned around with the file raised in the air,” after following his sedan, he stopped at a fast food chain parking in the back lot. Someone came out of the restaurant with a food bag and tapped on the back window. We ran a scan on the worker and that person was found in our records as one of Bowman’s minions. Youngjae may have caught Bowman’s associate last month, but it seems he’s been let out because there wasn’t enough evidence. They’ve already found a new supplier for their auctions.” Officer Wang interrupted with genuine surprise in his tone, “Yates, you mean THE Yates is running a hybrid trafficking ring? That notorious charity and peace advocate billionaire?” Captain Im pointed to him with the file, “Bingo.” Officer Park Jinyoung raised the question, “How are we going to prove the connection? We don’t have much to go on besides one interaction.” Captain dropped the file abruptly on the table, “That’s where you guys come in. According to sources in the market, T&S is looking for a new partner to expand the business into the overseas market…” Jungkook finished his statement, “and were going to be that partner.” Captain Im picked up a dry erase marker and began mapping out a rough plan, “we’ve come up with a plan that’s going to require some of you to go undercover and…make into an auction. Officer Jeon, Kim, BamBam and Wang will act as business men. Park, Choi and Tuan will monitor behind the scenes. Choi start making fake business cards. Jeon will take place as the leader, I expect nothing less than great Cottontail. Any questions?” Honestly, it was too early to be processing anything, but his tail was shaking in anticipation. “Yes, Captain!”

The next two weeks were spent organizing and planning the infiltration. Choi made Jungkook identification tags and fake cards perfecting every detail of the facade. Tuan was able to find wardrobe that was able to be modified to hide their devices and the fact that they were hybrids. Wigs and caps were even created for them to wear to cover their ears or any hybrid characteristics. Contracts were printed with some research done to make the deal proposed believable. It was all perfect to fool Yates into thinking Jeon was the real deal. It was all set, they even rehearsed situations and any scenario that might come up. Jungkook got advice from Taehyung, his sly fox best friend, on how to put on the best poker face. They spent days and nights surveying his Yates patterns watching who came in and out of his office and where he spent his free time. He would lurk and play in the strip clubs on Yellow Bishop in the East District on the weekends. The man worked hard and played hard.

The mission has already been set in motion in between surveying. He’s already met Yate personally, all calculated coincidences, a few times in planned spots. The first time was at Yate’s office building in a casual passing. Back at the station Choi, Tuan and Park sat in a dark room with nine different CCTV monitors running feed from Yate’s office cameras. Tuan was able to hack into their system with practiced ease, despite his calm, quiet nature his tail wagged excitedly whenever he got to display his talents. Park twirled a pen around his fingers monitoring the top row then making his way down to the bottom row watching for any movement. “There! There,” pointing to the fifth monitor on his actual office’s room on a top floor,” his secretary came out of the office. They should be leaving for lunch,” checking his watch,” at 13:05 that give them five minutes.” Choi spoke into the ear piece, “Black B, they’re exiting their office,” rechecking the monitor, “they’re making their way to the elevator in five.” Nearing the building drop off a black Mercedes carried Wang, Bambam, Kim and Jeon going towards the high rise building with the large letters T&S blaring on the side. Jeon sat in the backseat confidently playing the role of an investor. The window for the first meeting was approaching fast together with Wang acting as his lawyer, Kim as his secretary and Bam his business advisor it was a onetime change they couldn’t mess up. They’ve gone undercover before, but not to this scale, especially not without Captain Im. The valet opens the back door letting out Bambam out first then Jeon. Wang tossed the keys to the valet falling in line with Jeon and all others afterwards. The most superior must walk first so Jungkook lead the team through the lobby entrance held open by two attendants. Wang spotted Yates at two o’clock with his posse leaving the elevator with a subtle signal to move forward.

Once they got close enough Kim played as if he recognized Yates secretary calling out to him directly following to introduce his boss. His secretary looked confused not recognizing Kim but played it off naturally not wanting to mess up if he actually was someone important. Yates shook Jungkook’s hand firmly checking the balance of power. Jeon introducing himself with a false alias hold the very poker face Taehyung taught him. It allowed him to read his prey without letting his dominance falter. He had to show Yates he was serious, but amicable enough to be reckoned with, “Mr. Yates, it’s great to finally meet you. I’ve heard great things about you.” The greatest serpents are the ones who can camouflage flawlessly. There were codes in the underworld only those of that world would know and with practiced poise Jungkook continued, “the kings jumped two at a time Mr. Yates, he now sits in the Bishops lane.” Yates released the shake and with a smirk he knew what Mr. Shin’s interest were, “the pawn just turned into the Queen, Mr. Shin.” Jeon smiled back but was interrupted like planned when Kim leaned in speaking low, but loud enough for them to hear, “Sir, we have a meeting with Mr. Lee from United Trade Industry in half an hour we need to go,” looking at his watch,” now sir.” Yates secretary raised his brows and leaned into Yates ear to whisper something. Jeon didn’t need to know the whisper, he already know that this fib would get them enough. Jeon turned back to them, “excuse me Mr. Yates. I have some business to attend to.” Mr. Yates replied with a cheshire smile, “Yes, let’s meet again soon. I’ll have my secretary contact you.” Mr. Yates secretary passed Kim a business card and returned their own card to them and each party carried their own ways. The kings were in motion.

The next meeting took place a week later by appointment in Yates office where Jeon put interest in becoming an investor for Yates company. They sat across from eachother in deep set, black leather chairs sitting back comfortably. Jeon had the cast of the golden hour silhouetting him from the brazen sunset casting into the high rise. The shadow left the majority of his face concealed while it highlighted Yates expressions clearly. Jeon crossed his left leg over his right and with a practiced hand waved for Wang to hand over the contract. “I’m no fool, Mr. Yates. I have done my research on this company and its projected growth, but that growth will be stunted soon.” Yates raises his brow huffing his chest in offense and his secretary stepped in to scold Jeon. Bambam stood up off the arm of the nearby chair, “What he means is that we know that the market is a bit rough right now, but by siding with us,” raising a brow standing to face Yates, “we’ll be your advantage.” Yates sat forward in his seat interested what he had to hear, “go on.” He was able to persuade Yates with the help of Bam Bam and Wang’s way with words about how he wanted to be the partner he was looking for. Throughout the whole meeting insulations were thrown about in this tug of war game to see if this more than just one investment. As they got up to end the meeting Yates shakes Jeon’s hand, “Mr. Shin, I would love it if you would come over to my estate this weekend and spend some time discussing the contract further. It would be a great honor to host you and your associates.” Mr. Yates emphasized host with raised brows, this, this is exactly what they wanted. Jeon with the biggest smile, “it would be my pleasure Mr. Yates.”

I had to work earlier than usual today. Normally Saturdays were always flexible on schedule, but it was truly unusual that I had to start earlier than normal. A bunny maid was out sick, or so they said, and they needed me to step in. The head mistress asked me while I was in the laundry room folding fresh laundry, “Kitty, deliver Mr. Yates his afternoon coffee, would you?” I stopped folding, “Yes, Mistress.” She asked so politely it threw me off, was I in trouble? I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the only mug he would drink out of and brewed a fresh pot of Columbian coffee. He was insistent that he could taste the different if the coffee wasn’t fresh. I poured the hot brew into a thermal serving pot and flipped his mug upside down on the silver tray and made my way to his office. With practice ease I made my way up left grand staircase; the staff was only allowed to travel on the left case. The mug started to slant off towards the edge of the tray with every step. With quick reflexes I used my tail and pushed the cup back to its spot and held it there until I made my way to the top. My heart was racing I couldn’t imagine what would happen if I let his cup break.

The hallway was long filled with lavish paintings and expensive furniture. No one ever used it or cared to observe the art it was just a show that he liked to put on. The clicks of my heels echoed off the walls of the hollow, empty hallway as I walked towards the office of my owner. One hand balanced the tray while the other pulled down the short hem of my French maid uniform. The uniform was ridiculous and impractical. I knocked on the door rhythmically twice and a husky response came from within, “come in.” I depressed the golden handle and stepped into the room maintaining the balance of the tray in one hand. I turned around cautiously to see Master sitting behind his desk with two bunnies nude at his feet. They were always around to serve him, but they weren’t always enough. I couldn’t see anything over his oversized desk, but the bobbing of their heads and the dramatic moaning was all I needed to know what was going on. This wasn’t the first time I’ve seen this type of scene, having walked in on worse. “I’ve brought your coffee Master,” I kept a stoic face and walked towards the desk and began unloading the tray. He licked his lips when I bent over exposing my chest to him from the low collar of the dress. “Kitty, you look so good in your uniform.” I poured the coffee into his favorite mug without looking up, “Thank you, Master.” He was moaning loudly on purpose from the pleasure he was receiving. The lewd scene of sucking didn’t break his gaze from me. Stepping back from the desk folding my hands in front of me holding the tray with a lowered head, “is that all sir?” He dragged on me standing there by grunting and complimenting the girls with dirty promises. “No, stay until I’m done.” My cheeks were rosy with the request. This was new, he’s never requested me to watch or stay. I wanted to leave so bad. He dipped his head back on his chair and grunted when one of the bunnies started deep throating him. The sounds were so obscene, but the man responding to them made my stomach churn. He grabbed the back of her hair tightly and started bobbing her head roughly on his cock. His breathing got shorter and his moans louder, “swallow it all Bun, like the good little bitch you are.” The tone he was using was nauseating leaving his thin lips I don’t know how much longer I can stand here. The sound of her suffocating was unnerving, but she rose up quickly when he finished in her mouth. She sat back on her heels licking her lip and opening her mouth to show him she swallowed, “you dirty little slut.” The other bun came up to the recipient and licked around the others mouth and cheek clean of cum.

I remained unmoved and studying the floor, even when the creaking of the leather chair sounded. The source of shuffling fabric approached me, and brown loafers came into my eye sight. He grabbed my chin and raised it to meet his intense gaze. He licked his thin lips, “clean me up will you? I’m expecting guest.” My hands were shaking. I didn’t want to touch this monster, but I had no choice. I pulled up his boxer briefs, pants, then redid the buttons on his button-down dress shirt and finally tucked it in his pants. I finished lightning fast not wanting to be any closer to his flaccid cock than necessary. The smell of sex in the air was disgustingly pungent. I was uncomfortably close to him I could feel his breath grazing my face. He grabbed my chin again observing my features then his eyes followed down to my parted lips. He licked his chapped lips coating the edges of his lips in saliva. He leaned in tightening his grip on my chin moving in to kiss me with his eyes wide open but stopped when there was knocking on the door. The two hybrid bunnies were standing at his desk still undressed waiting obediently for his next order. “Master, Mr. Shin and his associates are here for their appointment,” a maid outside the door called. Master pulled away from me and answering to the other maid, “Yes, let them in.” I remained motionless as the door opened and four men stepped into the room. Master turned to the two bunnies, “wait for me in my room girls, I’ll be with you shortly.” There weren’t any orders for you to move so you just watched the four men walk into the room like a statue. The two men on the side of the man in the center raised their brows at the nude women. The further into the room the guest made it in the more something seemed off it was faint, but it was there. Their scent wasn’t that of humans, they smelled distinctly canine…and was it rabbit? Maybe the staff brushed by them and left a scent on them. That would explain the canine scent, but the man in the center certain had a buck smell it wasn’t doe pheromones at all. I turned only my eyes to the four men, but they lacked any hybrid traits they looked completely human. In fact, they were all very tall and handsome undeniably very human looking. These kinds of creatures were the most dangerous, maybe the supernatural did exist. Hybrid species were a manmade creation, but the inspiration for our species must’ve come from somewhere maybe all too real to be fiction. Master approached the quartet and shook their hands greeting them cheerily, he was sweaty and flushed but still managed to pull off a calm exterior. He turned to me and sweetly insisting, “Kitty, would you please get some more coffee for these gentlemen and deliver it to the sun room?” You bowed deeply, “yes, Master.”

I turned to look at the men again and caught eyes with the center being who owned the buck scent. He was unfairly attractive. It was obvious to me his eyes were soft despite his façade of intimidation he was trying to put up. These men weren’t supernatural something less sinister. At least that’s what my instincts were telling me and they’ve never been wrong before. They could probably smell the fear radiating out of me despite my stony exterior. Why were they here if my Master sold our kind? Back with your polite gestures I bowed to the guest, “excuse me, sirs.”

In cleaner air I could smell the heavily fermented nicotine sticking to my dress and skin. I walked back down the hall to the kitchen to prepare a full, new tray. Things weren’t piecing together, wouldn’t the Pinschers outside smell it as well? What if they weren’t hybrids and just all owned hybrids themselves? No, I was sure it was them the scent was too strong to be someone else’s. I walked into the kitchen to pick more mugs for the tray when a maid passed by me on the way to the storage closet. I tapped my nails against the counter as I walked in a pattern to gain her attention. When she turned towards me I signed 411 against my hip. My eyes brows rose in a nonverbal question pleading for a response, but she only shrugs. She was the same maid that let the four in, but with slight confidence she signed one finger back with desperate eyes. She sensed it too! Our owner never let people in the estate unless they were important; much less our master never let in hybrids that weren’t staff nor potential objects to be sold at the auctions. She signed 555 in a follow up question, but I signed three fingers back lightly shrugging my shoulders. In quick thinking when the other staff was distracted I ripped off a piece of paper from the trash and searched for a pen. I shooed off the maid and hid in the storage closet scribbling on the paper “save us.” With recent events he past few weeks maids have been disappearing and dropping of the face of the Earth and you weren’t going to pass up potential help. I was afraid Luna and I were next. I slipped it into the side of my shoe and carried on with orders. 

I took a new path deviating to the second-floor sun room and knocked on the French doors waiting for admission. I opened the door with my tail to see my owner sitting across from four men. I cautiously walked over and set the tray down on the coffee table kneeled ready to serve. I took a deep inhale again taking in the unchanging scents and looked towards the men smiling softly. The man in the center, who had the rabbit scent, smiled back at me. I knew what I was planning to do could be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, but I wouldn’t have another chance. I poured more coffee for my master first, but he held a hand up in rejection, “no, Kitty, serve our guest first. Be a good girl now.” I tensed at his words, they had an undertone of anger in them from my mistake. “Mr. Shin how do you like your coffee?” my master asked the man in the center. He had eyes that were hypnotizing, the kind you get lost in and for a moment too long. Mr. Shin looked down at me with a look that was judging, I lowered my head in apology and rested my ears against the top of my skull in repent. I could tell he truly wasn’t angry it was just a façade. His scent gave his true intentions away, even if it was masked by something else to dull it. It was so confusing this man was here dealing with a disgusting man, but his body language read everything opposite. Even the other men with him they had this feeling about them that made me want to reach out to them and call for help.

After serving the other men I came up to the man in the center finally, “please, just black coffee.” I nodded, but I dropped the mitten to grab the hot pot by his feet. “I’m sorry,” I scooted forward, but in motion I slipped the note out of my shoe into my closed fist. My heart was racing a million miles per hour and I’m sure they could smell the fear. It was all or nothing. I bumped his foot while I grabbed the napkin and shoved the paper under the gap of his loafer’s heel. He noticed the slight push but his gaze unwavering from Yates and lifted his foot subtly. I pulled back bowing in apology and finished pouring the drinks. It was all in the hands of fate and the false trust I was putting in this stranger. This morning you didn’t think that the kiss you left on Luna’s forehead while she was asleep would be the last. I had to save everyone, even if I had to sacrifice myself.

I was ordered to stand in the corner awaiting them if they needed anything else. I obeyed and stood in the corner soaking up the warm sunlight that shined through. I was anything but relaxed by the warmth. Yates picked up a cigar and held it in between his fingers twirling it around, “Mr. Shin, let’s put business aside today and let’s talk more,” winking,” business. I’m sure you saw the beautiful bunnies from earlier, gorgeous female hybrids am I right? Would you be interested in joining one of my…parties tomorrow and maybe purchasing yourself a gorgeous, great toy? See if the business is worth investing in. Business men such as yourself,” he said pointing to the men in the room with his unlit cigar, “must be stressed. Relax a bit!” I tensed in the corner steading my shaking hands. Master clipped the end his cigar with cigar cutters calling you over again to light his cigar and took a deep drag and reclined back, “well?” Mr. Shin sat back looking over to his associates, “well, boys, I think we could use a break?” My heart broke a bit, I thought the softness in his eyes were genuine. It was all just an illusion, he truly was a corrupt man. “It settled boys, come here tomorrow and bring your wallets. The party begins, and the good ones go fast, so get here early. I may even,” dipping his cigar,” give you an exclusive tour of the back before the auction begins.” The grasp on the tray was becoming close to nothing. I’ve made a mistake, a grave mistake. I wanted to hug and hold Luna tight in my arms one last time. My last goodbye.


	2. The Rabbit on the Moon Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depictions of abuse/ Illegal activities/smoking/drinking but a sweet burn

Puckering his lips, he took his last long drag from the cigar smashing the molten tip in an ash tray. In a sigh, he let out a cinereal cloud in delight. He chuckled out tides of smoke rippling into the cloud. He stood up unbuckling his belt buckle, letting the loops hang loose at his waist under his hanging gut. Outstretching his hand, he shook Mr. Shin and his associates hand, “It’s a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Shin.” He turned to me holding up his pants with one hand, “Kitty, escort these men back out. Excuse me gentlemen, I have two bunnies waiting for me.” Yates left me behind with his business partners walking out with a pep in his step. I slipped one hand at a time behind the tray wiping my sweaty palms on the skirt of my uniform. My focus wasn’t on his words so much, but about what should I do next. Should I try to get the paper back? Should I beg for forgiveness now? Maybe play it off like it never happened?

The trembling didn’t stop, and I wasn’t able to prevent my hands from slipping on the tray. I bowed to them as I held the door open for them, “Mr. Shin, this way, please.” I refused to meet their eyes as I let the three men pass. I caught their scent again, it was stronger this time around. Mr. Shin lagged readjusted his clothing and crouching down to retightening his shoe laces. He snuck the paper out from under his heel into the side of his shoe. He stood up following behind his associates. The hallway was empty as usual. The tension in my muscles were so tight I shuffled like a plank of wood. My tail flicked behind me in small jolts and my ears twitched matching every step they took. I kept behind them near Mr. Shin, leading them towards the stairs. One of the men broke the tension, “Hmm… I wonder if he knows these paintings are fake?” I wanted to laugh, but I couldn’t, the bile was too thick in my throat. I may throw up if I have to open up my mouth.

Mr. Shin slowed his pace walking in line next to me speaking barely above a whisper, “are there cameras in the hallway?” My blood ran cold. There was no one to save me, I was alone in this hallway surrounded by canines and a buck. I stepped back distancing myself from them ready to run, “no-no, there isn’t misters.” Mr. Shin stopped his associates signaling with his hands to them, immediately they went into action. They all gazed up towards the ceiling, looked behind curtains even paintings surveying the area. I looked back and forth between them trying to find what they were looking for but saw nothing just the same old walls.

Abruptly my arms were yanked towards Mr. Shin bringing me face first in his firm chest. I dropped the tray on the floor with a muffled clatter. I clench my fist in his shirt trying to distance myself. The look in his eyes were feral, even more brooding with his loose chestnut bangs hanging over his eyes. I let out a small whine, but it was muffled when Mr. Shin’s hand covered my mouth. Was this the end? Was I going to die here? I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact of his hand or any fitting reprimanding, but it never came. I didn’t open my eyes, but I muttered behind his hand, “please, please don’t hurt me. I can’t—I can’t leave my baby behind.” Hot tears fell from my eyes rolling over his fingers. His eyes soften feeling the liquid releasing slightly on the tight grip. He kept his hand over my mouth but whispered, “if I let go, will you promise not to scream?” I hiccupped from air deprivation. I took a few seconds to focus, but I nodded in assurance. My life was in their hands, I was going to play by their rules.

An associate of his nearby pulled away from a painting, “Kitty, if that is your name, we are here to,” searching the hallway once, “help you.” My eyes were wide as boulders, I wasn’t going to die? These men were here to help me? The man, who just released me, brought my attention back to him, “Look, we don’t have a lot of time, but we need your cooperation. So, let me make this clear to you—.” He paused momentarily waiting for my confirmation that I was listening. I broke contact for a split second looking back and forth between his associates, but ultimately landed on the eyes of the buck. “Before the auction, I want you to let the others known that you all will be rescued. Can you do that for me? Can you trust us?” Rescue. He was going to rescue us. This man was putting in as much trust to me as I was him. He didn’t know who I was, and I didn’t him, but it was there. I wanted to—no need to grasp his hand. I nodded repeatedly, “as long as you save my baby, that’s all that matters.” He nodded briefly, the promise was set.

Footsteps from down the corridor rung out in a familiar heavy pattern. Mr. Shin pushed me up against the wall banging my head slightly upon impact. The pain wasn’t terrible, but I held a grip tighter on him from the sudden rotation. He buried his head into the crevice where my shoulder and neck meet nuzzling affectionately. My heart squeezed, holding my breath until I was forced to breath out a bit harshly. Mistress continued towards the lot of us, smiling towards the guest. She didn’t pay me any mind. I turned away from her, if these guys weren’t here to punish me, she was. Mr. Shin pulled out of my neck addressing Mistress, “I’m sorry Mistress, Kitty here was just too irresistible.” I blushed lowering my head, and my eyes landing somewhere on the floor. She scoffed under her breath, but still held a polite tone, “I’m sorry Mr. Shin, she’s not a part of the auction. I could arrange for a personal meeting though?” He held up his hand towards her, “there is no need Mistress, I have a toy at home. I should be getting back. Thank you for your hospitality.” Mistress’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, but she smiled back none-the-less. She looked towards me finally, “I will be escorting these men from here on, get back to work.” I bowed to her removing myself from the group, “yes, Mistress.”

As she passed by you leading them down the hall, she muttered quietly, “tramp, keep your hands off the guest.” I stayed in the bent over position until they were down the stairs clear from the area. My knees gave out and I became boneless. They wanted to help. They wanted to help. They wanted to help. I couldn’t hold back the tears, they returned full force. I sobbed letting it all out, the years of pent up frustration, anger and fear. Help, they were going to help. Luna was going to be saved. There wasn’t no time to waste, I had to let everyone know. The auction was in less than twenty-four hours away and I had to notify over a hundred staff members.

Once they were far enough from the estate Jungkook pulled on his tight tie loosening it, “that fucker thinks we hybrids are toys. I can’t wait to get my hands on him tomorrow.” The other officers were doing the same pulling off the wigs covering their ears and loosening the buckles of their pants relieving their tails. The two golden Labradors, Wang and Bam Bam, shook their head releasing their golden, floppy ears sighing in relief. Kim, the driver, tossed his wig at Wang in the backseat to pack into duffle bag for their costumes. They pressed the switch turning off the recording wire taps on their clothing. Youngjae designed these flat recording chips that look like normal buttons that could be placed over existing buttons on a shirt. Jackson spoke into his recorder before switching it off, “hear that Yates, we’re coming for you.”

Jeon sat back in his seat fading out from the noisy atmosphere in the car. The terrified look in the poor maid’s eyes haunted him. He hated it, he hated seeing the way that Yates paraded his hybrids around. She even mentioned a child? He reclined in his seat sighing when Wang broke his inner monologue, “God, did you smell the stress in the house? And the naked bunnies? What kind of sick game is he playing?” Jungkook leaned down to pull out the note from his shoe and the two in the back seat leaned in watching over his shoulder. “What’s that Jeon?” Jeon shrugged his shoulder smelling the paper for anything odd, but it just smelled of trash. He unfolded the paper and in sloppy hand writing he made out the words clear a day. He read out loud for everyone, “save us.” Anger boiled in him and the others were equally feeling the same when the aura in the car changed. It was now or never to save these hybrids. This invasion couldn’t hold off, women and children’s life were at risk.

Last night I took the leap of faith, time was precious. From years of observing, I noticed the guards never check if the door was locked after latching the door. They just assume it locks, but tonight it won’t. I crouched with my back to the wall near the door with a wooden stir spoon I stole from the kitchen. I flipped the spoon around holding the ladle in the palm of my hand waiting for go time. Earlier when all feline hybrids were settling and preparing their matts, I tapped on the wall garnering everyone’s attention. I stood up shakily shushing everyone, listening for any guards in the hallway. Once it was silent and all eyes were on me I began signing 911, each number slowly at a time.

No one spoke afterwards or even signed back at me, so I repeated it once again. Luna tugged on my night shirt changing everyone direction of vision. All fifty eyes were on Luna and I, waiting as she signed out one finger with pleading eyes. I nodded smiling whole heartedly signing back one with confidence. I shook my hand turning to everyone sticking my hand in the air, so I was sure they all saw the single digit. I heard a croak of a wail coming from the other end of the room. Before tears were breaking out, I mouthed out to the ones closet to me, who could see my mouth clearly, “tomorrow…auction,” then repeated 911 with my fingers. The ones closest to me passed the message all the way back to the front of the cell. Luna pulled me down hugging me strongly. I patted her head assuring her that help was on the way. Tomorrow was the last day, the last day you had to be called Kitty by the Devil.

When the coast was clear, and all the felines were in bed, I assumed position. They don’t allow the morning staff and night staff to intersect. When they close the night staff’s cell, they wait for a small window of time before they open the bunnies cell across the way. This method is to ensure no one skips out of work or does some underhanded scheming. Everything had a reason and purpose in this house. I stood opposite of the sliding metal door waiting patiently. When the shadows of the Doberman approached, I held my breath as I pressed myself closer against the wall. A guard stood in the doorway reckless scanning over the sleeping cats. The secondary Doberman tapped on the wall clearing the guard in the doorway to close the door. The solid detention door was heavy. It was only meant to be opened or closed by the Doberman’s, not the weak maids. Because of the heavy weight, it had an adjustor to prevent it from slamming shut, but glide shut. In truth, this was to prevent any guest above in the main floor from knowing of the basement.

The guard clutched the handle with two hands and dragged it parallel along the track. Right before it shut I wedged the spoon on the track near the door frame. The spoon was small enough that it would only a small crack between the door and the wall. The guard would be able to latch the lock on the outside of the door. I patiently waited, holding the spoon steady to hear the final clanking of metal clasping shut. I watched the shadows under the door retreat towards the main door. The second clanking and clasping of the door locked into place bathing the cell’s in darkness. It was a countdown ‘till the switch in shifts from here on, I had to work fast.

I slid the wooden spoon deeper into the gap. I wedged and slid the spoon then dragged it upwards until I hit the latch. My fingers were small enough to fit through, so I wiggled just above the spoon fitting in between the inch of space. I fished for the knob on the latch by worming my finger around the cool metal. Once I found it, I tapped around swiping it in the opposite of the dock. It took a few tries, but eventually it gave and moved out enough to slide the door open. I looked back in the room catching Luna sitting up at the other end with her back against the wall. Her ears were flat resting against her head silently asking for you to return. I shushed her with a finger to my lips, then signed okay. It was the only way I could give her some reassurance.

I slid the spoon out from the door replacing it with my fingers stopping it from rolling shut. I pushed forward using the ball of my feet to assist in the shove. As quietly as possible, even though it was relatively sound proof, I moved it across as quickly as my weak limbs could push. It screeched to a halt when it reached wide enough for me to slip through. I jammed the spoon on the track holding the door open. It wouldn’t hold long, but it was just enough time for me to sneak across. I crawled out stepping softly onto the cold concrete floor of the hallway inching over to the adjacent cell. I knocked rhythmically waiting for a response. Not a moment too late a knocked of the same pattern responded back to me. I couldn’t see them, but I knew well enough that this message didn’t need to be seen. I knocked nine time in a row pausing then once more, pausing again then with a final knock I sealed the message. A response didn’t come as I expected, it was silent. I tried it again just in case they may have miscounted. Time was running out, so I tried once more; my knuckles were hurting, and my palms were sweaty. What if they were still asleep?

Metal keys jingled in the distance nearing the hallway. I started crawling back to my cell, I couldn’t stay in the hall. I removed the spoon from the track pulling with all my might. I fell on my butt once the freed the stopper. I looked back to Luna, who was still watching me, checking if she was still awake. I grabbed on the door pulling it back to close, but only my body was moving. My feet were sliding against the floor. I was running out of strength tugging on the slab of a door. I couldn’t grasp the door properly because my sweaty hands would keep slip. The keys were closer now almost at the main gate, I could hear the two sets of footsteps distinctly now.

Two hands tapped my shoulder behind me making me turn to two cats. Luna and another feline around my age were moving into action. The strength in me came back tenfold this time, I gripped the edge of the door helped by the other two pushing at the back. With a few heavies it began to budge and moved along the track. Lunas feet was sliding on the floor as she used her back to push the door. The door kept rolling with the three of us working together.

The sliding of our door followed along inversely with the main door. As our cell door shut, the main cell door opened. We didn’t dare to move. We remained still holding the door in place, afraid if we let go it would slide open. The footsteps of the guards became closer and closer stopping right in front. I could hear the crunching of the sediment against the rubber soles of their shoes. The guards opened the door for the day shifters calling out, “time for work bunnies.” One guard turned around to the felines cell scrunching up his expression, “hey, didn’t you lock this?” If it was possible my heart froze. I begged for them to not test the door, I begged to any deity or higher power out there to please let them pass. The footsteps bided otherwise, the higher power must’ve ignored me. He jiggled the lock shifting it back and forth testing its resistant, “hmm, we could oil these later they’re getting rusty.” With a roll of his eyes the hybrid turned to the over curious Doberman, “just close it, who cares about them anyways?” The guard at our door shrugged sliding the latch into place locking the knob securely. They left to the main hall waiting for the bunnies to line up single file in the external corridor. The last bunny to leave the cell was the same age as Luna. She waited a few seconds stretching her neck looking over her senior’s shoulders for the Doberman’s. She walked backwards until she hit the feline cell door with a fist clenched behind her back. She knocked once on the door then ran to catch up with her peers.

Still sitting behind the door holding it, a smile broke out on my face stretching from ear to ear. I slumped sliding down the door settling on the floor. With a small, breathless laugh I looked over to Luna and the other feline, who shared the same expression, everyone knew now; it was all up to Mr. Shin.

In the locker room of the police station, the hybrid unit gathered along with the gang division all forming a tactical S.W.A.T unit lead under Captain Im. The Rottweiler barked out banging his fist against a metal locker, “Men and Hybrids alike, tonight is the night where we will uncover the biggest syndicate of trafficking. It is time we put an end to this!” In unison everyone in the locker room was howling and banging their fist against their vest like apes. “All right, all right, boys. Yates isn’t tactful, but doesn’t mean his guards aren’t, so don’t take risk. Cottontail make sure that everyone’s in position internally. Alright everyone, let’s head out!” A deafening roar of, “yes, Sir,” rung out echoing off the walls. Jungkook may not be a canine like the rest of them or even full man, but he’s got more guts than them all.

The plush, pink marabou trim around the end of my sleeve continuously got it my way. The height of my heels was enough to compensate length of the ruffled skirt of the robe and thick layers of trim around my feet. If it wasn’t my fur, it was inconvenient. Everything about this new uniform wasn’t meant to compensate for hybrid features. I adjusted and readjusted the silk ribbon around my ruffle skirt, it wouldn’t tie securely because of the jewels from the sheer embellished teddy underneath. The jewels cascade down like a waterfall strategically placing over my breast and pooling over Venus. All the maid staff was running about preparing the auction hall, but only thirty were working to run the auction. The night before I begged Luna to stay on the main floor away from any guest. I bunched up the skirt bundling it up and throwing it over my forearm stepping carefully down the cellar stairs. I caressed the wine bottle tightly in my other hand taking each step at a time. Instead of walking towards the left to our own cells, I turned right at the bottom of the stairs following the staff hallway towards one of the entrances to the arena. The hallways walls were raw cement blocks with fluorescent lights flooding the chipped white linoleum floor. Soft piano echoed in the hallways growing exponential louder as I got closer to the playpen. It was a complete contrast from the inner workings of the home just above.

The majority of guest were already seated having gone through security and given their number paddle to raise during the auction. It was an underground arena that was decorated to imitate a posh dinner theater. As I reached to push open the door, my arm got caught in my jeweled choker. I tugged a few times, but it wouldn’t release. I tucked the wine again under my arm and rubbed my fingers gently along the strands of plumed, pink faux fur attempting to dislodge the pesky feathers. I yanked after growing impatient scrunching my face along with every tug. With a grunt, my wrist finally left the collar around my neck, but along with it left one of the diamonds incrusted in the word Kitty. I set down the wine bottle searching the carpet for the fallen diamond, it was transparent and blended against the white flooring. Footsteps clacked nearing your position, so I had to sacrifice the diamond. I swiped the floor with my tail clearing the passageway and picked up the wine bottle. I can’t let the guest wait any longer, I was on table service duty.

I knocked on the door readjusting myself one last time waiting for the guard to open the door. I pressed my shoulder blades together standing tall and walked in with a practice sway to my hips. I played up my expression lulling my gaze into a dreamy stare, bringing out the seductive kitty to play. If we were to serve and walk around the floor serving guest, our Master wanted us to entice the guest to purchase their own. Bring the boudoir to the customers, a true tease. That or become product.

I walked pass a few candle lit tables catching the eyes of a few onlookers. I approached one of my assigned tables for the night interrupting the soft conversation of the masked gentlemen, “excuse me Masters, your Cabernet Sauvignon.” The black and white masked man set down his cigar turning to me. He let his gaze trail me up and down before signaling for me to pour for the table. I stood to his right and lifting the glass topper between my index and middle with the label facing the guest. I folded the hand with the toper behind my back resting it above the small of my back. With my right hand, I poured the wine without the lid of the bottle touching the rim of the glass. A hand rested on the back of my knee slowly grazing upwards to rest under the cup of my cheeks. I shuttered slightly clanging the lid of the bottle to the rim of the glass with an audible clanging of glasses. It was my fault, I wasn’t supposed to react. They were in the right to touch me. Immediately, “I’m sorry, master. Please forgive me.” His grip didn’t stutter, wine was a secondary concern of his, “what would it take to take you home tonight, Kitty?” I topped the wine bottle back, but remained stationary, “I’m sorry. We are not for sale.” He let out a hearty laugh erupting form his chest, his colleagues around the table laughed as well. One of them across the table, his obvious number one suck up, “nothing is out of reach for him.” I smiled towards the group of men finishing pouring the wine, then bowing away from the table dismissing myself. I walked towards the other tables maintaining posture. Where was Mr. Shin? Please, please, save us.

Jeon adjusted his cuff links, pulling all parts of the suit together. Wang, Bambam, Kim and Jeon were dressed to the nines as requested by invite. “Okay, at 22:00 exactly be in position, no exceptions,” Jeon warned his crew. A mile away from the estate Wang passed out the ballroom masks, “these have a GPS in them, so don’t lose them.” Bambam pulled out the anti-pheromatic spray from the duffle bag generously dousing himself in the solution. He tossed it over to Jeon sitting next to him in the back taking a big hit from the inhibitor as well. “I can’t guarantee how long it’ll last, Choi only came out with it recently, so it’s still in its testing phase. Avoid the guards as much as possible.” Kim drove down the long driveway line with dense trees concealing the grand chateau at the end. The foliage thinned out and the avenue opened to seven-tiered fountain, that was really a pool. It was well lit from all the cars waiting in in succession for their turn to enter. Kim pulled up behind other tinted windows and black cars waiting in line. They pulled all their mask on leaving only their lips exposed. When it came to their turn maids walked towards the door opening it for them while a guard took the keys of the vehicle along with information of the owner.

Jeon stood center making his way up the staircase walking through the arched, top mansion doors. On the high ceiling a grand, spiral, crystal chandelier hung down shimmering blatantly showing off the wealth of the owner of the estate. Mr. Yates stood underneath the fixture greeting guest as they came in. He was shaking the hands of a couple allowing them to be directed away by maids. When Yates turned around his face lit up resembling the chandelier, “Shin! I’m glad you made it!” He shook each members of the groups hand firmly. Turning back to Shin he smirked offering small wink, “Why don’t you allow your men to go down to the theater and enjoy some entertainment before the real show? I’ll show you behind the scenes, as a gift for our new partnership.” Shin turned towards his associates, “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll catch up with you on the main floor later.” Wang, BamBam and Kim all bowed slightly in respect towards Yates and followed a bunny deeper into the house. Yates held out a hand gesturing for Shin to follow him separately through the house. Shin followed him through the decorated home, passing by his ostentatious portrait and leading through the kitchen. He looked over to the kitchen staff, who gave him a one over with raised brows, then followed Yates through an ajar metal storage door.

He descended behind Yates physical noticing the temperature lowering the further down they climbed. Yates turned to the right with his hands clasped behind his back humming a show tune to himself. Jeon looked to the left of the intersection before following behind. There was another storage door latched shut; despite being shut he could various scents strongly belong to either cats or rabbits. Was that another holding? Without delaying too much he kept pace with the rotund man. He walked down the long hallway passing a bunny wearing luxurious robes and lingerie. His eyes followed the doe shortly wondering if the Kitty was in the same uniform. Yates pushed open the two-way exit doors opening up to a small warehouse.

It was like walking backstage of a circus. Tiger, lions and bears…oh my. The cages were free standing holding nude male and female hybrids. As they walked pass the cages some hissed backing away to a far corner of their cage, while others remained lifeless. It smelled so strong of fecal matter and urine in this small space, it was hard to breathe. Yates stopped in front of a male, black panther’s cage tapping on the top of the cage earning a hiss from the big cat. “Guys like him go for big bucks, I wouldn’t be surprised If I made a million on him at minimum tonight.” Jungkook eyed the cat, resisting every muscle from breaking the lock on each cage. The main thing keeping him from going into action is he knew one wrong move they’re all dead. Patience is a virtue. The GPS in his mask should be tracking his every move. The live tracking is feeding back to the station to monitors being watched over by Tuan, Choi and Park, the German shepherds. Tuan transcribe that information to Captain Im, who’s waiting nearby on standby with the rest of the S.W.A.T, onto a tablet where he could watch.

Yates paraded him around the warehouse showing off his trophies bragging about how shelters gave them away like candy. Jeon eyes stuck on a cage where a single cat hybrid sat in the center of the cage. She was shivering and crying. She lifted her watery eyes up looking Jeon directly in the eyes. Yates came up behind him throwing his arm over his shoulder, “she’s a young one. You should pick her before she blooms Shin.” Yates dropped his arm from Shin’s shoulder walking back to the exit dragging his fingers over the cage bars humming the same show tune. Jeon couldn’t take his eyes off the kitten; his heart hurt and was shattering into a million pieces. The children…. the children. He had to break himself away when Yates called to him from the exit beckoning him to come. The hallway casted a silhouetting light over him making his pearly, white teeth gleam a chesire grin. Jeon caught up to him stepping into the hallway and as the door closed Yates cheerfully exclaimed, “Let the show begin!”

Jeon followed Yates all the way to a table front and center near the main stage. Wang, Bambam, and Kim were sitting around the table holding light conversation and sipping wine. Jeon sat next to Kim followed by Yates on his left. I noticed Master coming into the hall with a guest. The figure was masked, but I recognized his tall figure. His scent was gone today, but the way he carried himself didn’t change. Once they situated themselves, I walked over with a bottle of wine pouring my Master a cup. His raised his hand settling it on my ass groping and squeezing it harshly. I whimper from the harshness of it but try to cover it with a giggle. He loops his arm around my waist bringing me down to sit on his lap. I fall into his lap ungracefully gripping Mr. Shin’s thigh tightly to stabilize myself. I rip my hand back sitting up straight, like I touched fire, apologizing over and over again to him. He smiled at me showing off his bunny teeth. I smiled shortly, no matter how well his disguise was there was still something he couldn’t change. Before I could keep smiling Yates promiscuous hand tightened around my waist bringing his other to play with the plumes of pink around my sleeve. His chapped, thin lips brushed against my neck, but his eyes turned towards Mr. Shin and his party watching Yates, “relax, boys.” When Yates was busy talking to someone in the seat next to him and his hand was busy trailing up and down my sides, I reached out. I secretly lowered my arm enough reaching out towards the buck. I tugged twice on his sleeve then dropped my hand back to hang limply at my side. I kept my face forward, but I felt his gaze on me. I didn’t dare turn to him while I was directly in the lap of the devil. Yates turned back to Jeon finishing his conversation with someone else tapping his arm, “The shows about to begin.” Jeon looked down at his watch, then crossed his right leg over his left reclining back in his seat. He laced his hands together in his lap turning over to Yates with a genuine smile, “Let the show begin.” In the next second, everything was covered in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr 02/21/2018: [The Rabbit on the Moon 2](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/171127171098/the-rabbit-on-the-moon-part-2)


	3. The Rabbit on the Moon Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depictions of abuse/ Illegal activity/ drinking/ non-consensual groping with instant karma/ fighting/ A sweet burn

The room fell silent. The lights return, centering to a spotlight on stage. A tall, lanky man stood at the center of the stage silhouetted by the harsh light. He brought the mike up shouting, “Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Weaver’s Nest.” A light applause followed, and he shushed the audience by bringing a finger to his lips. He circled around the stage, “we have a variety backstage tonight, tigers, lions and for you kinky bastards, kitten’s.” A laughter rung throughout the area, exciting the host.

Yates pulled me tighter into his embrace, sliding his hands up and down my sides affectionately. I felt his hot breath on the nape of my neck. It sent an involuntary shiver down my spine causing him to chuckle. He became more daring by traveling his thick palms up my front but trailed down again before they touch the swells of my breast. His thick tongue licked up the side of my neck and mouthed small kisses along the skin. I reached over once more and gripped onto anything that’ll give me enough distance. I held onto Mr. Shin’s crossed leg, squeezing his thigh enough to leave nail marks.

Without causing a scene, he shifted his eyes over to the rendezvous. He noticed the wild hands and could even hear the disgusting sounds coming from Yate’s grimy lips. The small trail of saliva, like a snail’s slime trail, glistened thickly from the spotlight. I let go when Yates shifted me on his lap, so I sat directly on his lumpy crotch. He lowly grinded against my ass, trying to fill every curve with himself. My face scrunched in disgust from his small chub. I attempted to lean away, but his grip on my hips was strong.

Jungkook bounced his leg and fiddled his thumb over his watch; time was going too slow. Once the auctioneer finished his intro speech, a cage emerged from the depths of the stage. The metal device raised, clanking with every turn of the rusty mechanism, and exposed the anxious panther to the arena. The panther was thin, but evidence of his once muscular stature was obvious. The hybrid crouched, stalking the host. The host mirrored by rounding about the cage, taunting the beast. The host spun to the audience, “ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the shadow of the jungle, the Panther!” The host started the auction at a low price of $350,000. Gentlemen raised their paddles and the auctioneer called out prices; slowly the bid rose. “Do I hear, $500,00? Going once, going twice…,” he searched the audience waiting for the bets to rise, but no offers were made.

Yates grumbled in my ear, cursing under his breath, the pacing was too slow for him, so he moved me out of his lap and stood up. He turned towards the audience, “that’s how you’re setting the tone for the night ladies and gentlemen? I think this show should start off with a bang! A real wow factor, who will be the brave hero and take the glory!” He waved around a glass of champagne cheering the sky awaiting a fool to spend their money. A paddle towards the back of the room raised and called out, “$800,000!” Yates swung his arm, spilling half the contents in his cup, “that’s the spirit!” He sat back down and pulled me into his lap whispered, “sucker”.

I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t take my eyes off the panther. The distress in his eyes wasn’t different from mine. I started to lose confidence, will Jungkook chicken out and not save us? Was there really help on the way? Was this a set up?

I was taken out of my thoughts when wandering hands became more daring. His fingers traced the jewels on my stomach. He nudged at my ear with his nose, “Kitty, can you be a good girl for me?” His breath smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarettes that it was almost inhuman. I remained unresponsive, so he took my breast in both hands groping tightly. I whimpered loudly enough for the others at the table to turn, but Yates was unashamed and bravado about his action. I lowered my head, blocking my face from onlookers, this was too much. Yates released his grip when a final price was called, “sold! At 1.2 million dollars!” Yates cheered loudly and turned to Jungkook patting him on the back, “told you a million would be a piece of cake.” Jungkook smiled at Yates, who laughed like a child at a candy store, then turned to the helpless cat in the bastard’s lap. The moment I locked eyes with Mr. Shin I knew the sternness in his eyes meant more than words could ever express. Maybe it was an animal thing? Something you could feel in the air? I knew whatever it was, he was going to protect us…me.

The lights went out a second time; the tides were going to change.

The lights took longer than anticipated to come back on. The audience in the dark began to murmur. The hair on my arms rose in goosebumps. Yate called out towards the direction of the stage, “what’s the hold up?” When the lights switched back on, guards were being held in a chokehold. S.W.A.T surrounded the edges of the arena with their guns up ready at will. In the center of the arena Captain Im held the auctioneer in a chokehold. The Rottweiler kept a stoic face as he released the unconscious auctioneer, who dropped to the floor with a thud, stared straight at Yates. The Rottweiler cooed, “times up, Yates.”

Under his breath Yates muttered out, “shit.” He tossed me off his lap, unceremoniously tossed me to the floor, running away towards an escape. In a split-second reaction, I grabbed the edge of his pant leg and dragged along with him for a step before I tripped Master. Chaos ensued, masked figures ran, and guards raced towards officers. Master kicked me in the jaw and out of reflex I released with a yelping in pain. One of Mr. Shin’s associate rounded the table and helped me up. I thanked him before he left to join the rumble. Jungkook stood with his hands in his pocket and walked towards the man clawing away at the floor. He walked calmly taking a hand out of his pocket and pulled the wig off exposing his long ears. He dropped the wig and slammed his foot dead center on Yates. The rotund man grunted mumbling out, “you fucker! You set me up this whole time! Fuck you, Shin!” Jeon laughed, “sorry Yates, but not–,” Jungkook dipped when a Doberman swung at him.

Jungkook lifted same foot off Yates’s back and swung his leg round housing the guard. Yates took advantage of the distraction, taking the moment to escape. I stood off the side as I watched two Doberman’s trying to join into the fight between Jungkook and the guard. I looked around at nearby table and yanked the table cloth towards me. I pulled the iron pan, holding a lit candle, towards me dismounting the candle. I blew out the candle and following the momentum of my turn, I splashed the hot wax over the approaching guards. They howled out in pain and while they were inebriated I smashed them across the face with the pan. By the time I turned around to Jungkook, he was racing after Yates. He called back to me, “Kitty, get to safety! I’ll come for you soon!”

I looked around the room and found his associates with their wigs off, fighting against the guards. They were canines after all. The Rottweiler, at the epicenter of the riot, was deep in battle. I was off no use here, I needed to get out of the arena. Luna, Luna, Luna. I zig zagged through the tables, making way back towards the employee’s staff door. I hopped over disgruntled guards, zipping past airborne punches and ran to press up against the metal door. I stumbled into a silent, empty hallway. In the distance I could hear the shouting voices of the kitchen staff. I gathered the ends of my pleated robe into my arms and ran down the bleak hall. The fluorescent lights flashed in blimps above me. I could feel my heartbeat thrumming in my ears, pounding with each step forward. I almost skid into the wall as I turned towards the stairs. I leapt two steps at a time into the kitchen. The kitchen staff was stealing whatever they could from the Kitchen, making their way out of the estate. I made it past the thieves and ran towards the first-floor hallways.

I called out to Luna, hoping for a response amongst the sea of scattering individuals. I opened rooms calling into each, but there wasn’t an answer. I shoved on and felt my throat tightening with each unsuccessful door. I began pushing past sweaty individuals, where could she have gone? I heard an officer in the lobby call out, “all hybrids, please move to the courtyard!” No, not yet, I had to find Luna. I changed my direction and ran towards the stairs taking the right side up. I stopped on the landing momentarily looking up to the obnoxious portrait of a man whom I once called Master. My heels were becoming painful and slowing me down, so I ripped them off gripping the throat of each shoe. With all the force I could conjure up, I lunged the shoe directly at the painting, grunting with the toss. The second shoe landed in an eye, I shouted at the painting, “take that!” I picked up my robe again and continued up the stairs. I ran down the hall looking left and right, “Luna! Please, baby, come out! Where are you Luna? Luna!”

The hallway seemed to twist bringing me further into the vortex. As I approached the end of the hall I heard rustling, it was faint, but I heard it. I slowed listening in closer twisting and turning my ears to accommodate for the sound. I came closer to a storage closet and outstretched my hand holding onto the knob of the handle and depressed. A small, frightened kitten looked up at me through long coats crying out, “Mama!” I drop to my knees bringing the scrambling kitten into my embrace rocking her back and forth, “we’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

I lost track of time, I held Luna in my arms until men in Kevlar vest approached us. “Miss, Miss?” I turned towards the voices and recognized the figures, “Miss, I’m officer Wang and this is Officer Bhuwakul. We’re here to take you to safety.” I pulled away from Luna wrapping her hand in mine lifting her up. They offered us a smile, “you’ve done well.” We followed them out of the house blinded by the flashing blue and red lights. Officers of different kinds surround vehicles apprehending different creatures that disguised themselves as humans. Two busses sat just beyond the cars, Officer Wang and Bhuwakul escorted us towards the bus. I looked towards one of the vans catching a glimpse of Mr. Shin shoving Yates into the back and slamming the door shut. Shin looked like he went for a light jog compared to the wreck that Yates was. Mistress was fighting in the holds of different officers, “I’m innocent! Let go of me you filthy mongrels! Yates, explain to them!” No one, much less Yates, bothered to give her an answer or sympathy, and just shoved her into one of the many filled police vehicles. Jungkook dusted his hands off smoothing his ears down. He turned to me, smiling for a moment, before the Rottweiler called him,” Cottontail!”

We walked towards an officer standing outside the bus doors. We waited in line watching as he took down information and gave out a temporary ID code. I pushed the kitten forward and allowed her to board first. After they took the little information I could offer, I turned to the two escorts, “thank you, truly, thank you.” I offered a smile and the tails of the officers wagged excitedly. “No problem, Miss,” maintaining professionalism they saluted trying to be serious, but their tails were a huge contrast from how serious they attempted to be. For the first time in a long time, I laughed, genuinely laughed. I boarded the bus finding my seat next to the smiling kitten. Her white ears were twitching, and I couldn’t help but mimic the slight twinge of excitement. I didn’t know what was going to happen next, but Luna wasn’t in danger anymore, and that’s all that mattered.

Last night we were taken to a hospital, before being transported to the station. Even though it took hours, all of us had a routine medical exam. The doctors were accommodating and patient with us, putting up with the hisses and thumping. With as much resources they could offer us, they handed out mismatched scrubs to wear instead of our “uniforms”. I discarded the robe and leotard as soon as I received something more appropriate to wear. As soon as I slipped on the pair of pants and shirt, I felt safe. We spent the night in a large room where some slept on beds while others slept on futons. They had nowhere else to put us for the night. If freedom awaits, one more night sleeping on the floor was nothing.

The following morning all of us were loaded back on the bus and taken to the police station. In a single file line, we shuffled towards a waiting room attached to the offices of all the unit operations. They took a hybrid, one at a time, to have an officer help dictate their future. Luna rested her head on my shoulder sleeping softly with light rises and falls to her chest. I pulled her closer when real criminals walk by in cuffs glaring at us. I stroked the back of my knuckles against her cheek to evoke a rumbling purr from her throat. She will always be precious, my little moon. 

An officer walked towards the rows flipping through papers on his clipboard, “89? Is 89 here?” I raised my hand letting him know I’m here. I shook Luna slightly waking her, “it’s my turn I’ll be right back.” Her eyes opened wide, dilating to a full black, and lunged at my arm, “no! Don’t leave me!” I looked back to the officer, who’s taped his pen against the clipboard, impatiently checking his watch. “I’ll only be gone for a few seconds…,” I pleaded to her, but she wasn’t having it. In full tantrum, she played dirty by giving me those eyes weren’t possible to say no to. I caved in taking her hand in mine muttering, “the things I do for you Luna.” I walked towards the officer with my tail between my leg, “can she come along with me?” He looked back to the crowded station and sighed, “ma’am, unless she’s related, I can’t allow that.” Her grip on my hand tightened and a loud whine left her. She stomped her feet causing the officers eyebrows to scrunch in irritation, “what’s her number?” She answered for me, “88.” He bite his lip contemplating and weighing the pros and cons. I could feel the hesitation, so I pulled the sympathy card on him, “she’s my baby, please, just let her be with me.” His attitude takes a 180 and changes fast, “oh, oh, o—okay. Why didn’t you say so earlier? Go over to officer Jeon, the third desk in in the hybrid unit.”

I bowed politely to the officer in respect and lead Luna’s towards the hybrid department. The overhanging sign read out “Hybrid Unit,” so we followed to the third desk in. A man was crouched down rummaging through bottom cabinets, “excuse me…officer Jeon?” The clumsy man banged his head on an open drawer, “ouch, God, why do I keep hitting that?” He scooted and righted himself in his flimsy chair. It took a second, even blinking a few times, before I recognized him. It was Mr. Shin…. but this man wasn’t Mr. Shin? I looked him over, up and down, but I’m sure this was or should be Officer Shin. The buck stood up looming over us, but this time around with no façade introduced himself, “hello, let me introduce myself properly, I’m officer Jeon Jungkook, not Mr. Shin. It’s nice to meet you both.” I couldn’t stop staring at him. The rex rabbit’s ears stood at attention matching his brown hair. His sharp jawline was prickled by a five o’clock shadow. I couldn’t place my eyes on a single spot jumping from his doe brown eyes, buck front teeth, and scar on his cheek. It should’ve been obvious that was an alias. I offered him a smile nudging Luna to do the same babbling out, “yes, yes, it’s nice to meet you, officer Jeon.” He pointed his hand towards nearby chairs offering us both a seat, “Jungkook, Jungkook will do just fine. This must be…your daughter, right?”

I turned to Luna, who’s eyes could barely stay open, then back to officer Jeon, “No, but I take care of her as if she was. She’s my little moon…my Luna.” A smiled erupted across him, showing off his teeth to me. To him the resemblance was uncanny between the both of you, it was more shocking to hear there wasn’t a relation. He spoke lowly to me, “I’m sorry I didn’t find you immediately afterwards. I had some legalities to take care of. I want to thank you for helping.” I held up my hands and shook them in defiance, “no, no, no, I did nothing. Thank you for saving everyone.”

The love in the beautiful cat eyes was infectious. Jungkook wanted to embrace her and promise her the world. She was the sweetest and had the most courage he’s seen in any being, man or animal. Her selflessness was aweing. Despite her knowing the cold from being cradled by the devil, she still shined brighter than the sun. She was a angel walking on Earth. With adoration in his eyes, he stated proudly, “it’s my job to protect you. Don’t thank me.”

He shook the mouse of his computer waking it, “alright, let’s get this figured out.” Jungkook opened a registration form on his desktop and tabbed to the first line. One of his ears flopped carelessly, while the other stood at attention. His head swayed to a tune he hummed as he typed in generic biographic info. Officer Kim walked by with a steaming cup of joe in his hands, “morning guys…and misses.” I turned to the lab and caught myself staring a bit too long. Seeing them with their features still took me by surprise. The lab noticed and cheekily winked towards me. I looked away with a sunburnt type of blush covering my cheeks. Jungkook takes a sip of his coffee, amused at her expression, and cheers it towards his partner, “morning Yugyeom.” Jungkook sat his coffee down and while studying the screen asked, “name?” His humming stopped when there wasn’t a response. He glanced over to the blank cat as she stopped stroking her Kitten. I answered earnestly in a low tone, “I don’t have one.” To clear his tightening throat, he sipped his coffee again. Without provoking insult, he raised his eyebrows over the brim of his cup, “no name? Nothing you went by?” I shook my head slowly, “they called the cats kitty and the rabbits bunny; it was straightforward.” Anger boiled thickly within him, like molasses, rumbling along with an inner growl. He rested an elbow on the desk, running his hand through his hair to calm himself. He stuck his tongue against his inner cheek, “they didn’t give you names.” He enunciated each word pointedly. It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Yates. When he gets the chance to interrogate him, he’s going to make sure the surveillance cameras are conveniently off. Depriving someone so basic and toying with their dignity… the vile creature dares to breathe!

I shied away sensing the change in his diction. I didn’t want to be punished for not having a name. Luna whined slightly, curling towards me when I stopped petting her. Jungkook lowered his hand and softened his eyes, going back to an affable buck, “no. No, I’m not upset with you. I’m sorry. I—I just,” he couldn’t finish his statement without wanting to growl out an angry grunt. Settling his expression, he sat back biting his lip in thought. A name?

A light bulb went off in his head showing in his eyes; he turned back to his computer, typing fast. He pressed enter and sat back, he puckered his lips in disapproval and then randomized once more. He still wasn’t satisfied with the result, it didn’t suit her, so he pressed once more. This time his expression didn’t seem to strongly disagree. He twisted the edges of his desktop towards the both of you and waiting eagerly. “I used a random name generator to pick a name for you. Do you like this one?” I read the screen testing the name out in my mind different ways, “Y/N Y/L/N. Y/N Y/L/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” I had to jumble it on my tongue out loud. The more I said it, the more I liked it. A name! My very own name! A name! I nodded my head like a bobble toy, “yes, yes, I like it very, very, very much!” A short, breathy laugh left him, and for the first time you heard, “It’s nice to meet you Ms. Y/L/N.” I cheekily smiled, “Y/N would be just fine.”

It sent tingles down my spine hearing my name, my name, spoken by someone else. Luna tested it on her lips, twitching her ears at each syllable, “that’s the one Mama!” Jeon couldn’t help smiling along with this little family, unconditional love radiated between them. It was something he’s always looked for. He blinked away the giggly image in front of him and turned back to the form. He asked how old you were and other biographic information he couldn’t guess. Once he reached the end of the form, he scooted back to the filing cabinet and fished out two sets of thick documents. He placed the documents face downwards, “Y/N, regardless of what you choose you will be given an identification card along with a social security. I want you to really think over the options I’m about to give to you.”

I nodded waiting for him to continue. “You have two choices you can take from here. The first option is being assigned a shelter and awaiting adoption to another home to live out the rest of your life under a new owner.” I looked at him expectantly, letting the first option go in and out my ears, waiting for my next option. “The second option is applying for D.A.H.; D.A.H. is deferred action for hybrids. It’s a policy set up by the government to give hybrids, conditionally, a way of living life without ownership.” I lit up, that’s what I wanted! He continued placing a hand over the documents,” but there’s a catch, under D.A.H. you have to pursue education and receive a high school equivalent diploma at minimum. From there you can pursue higher education or obtain a job. It’s to provide evidence to the government that you are self-sustainable. The policy will give you a residency card and the ability to live without ownership after maintaining proficiency under the program for a few years.”

This! This was what I’ve always been looking for! I could provide a home, a way of life and stability for Luna. I couldn’t contain my happiness, “yes! Yes! This is exactly what I want!” Jungkook smiled at her enthusiasm, and slid a packet towards Y/N, but retracted suddenly. In warning, “the filing process takes about two weeks and then you will be given government housing until you find a job. In the meantime, you will be asked to stay at a shelter until you have been formally admitted into the program.” There it was…that made me hesitate for a second. I would have to live in a shelter…again. However, my first concern was, “Luna, can she apply to this program as well?” Jungkook nodded, “yes, she can. However, how old are you sweetie?” He turned to Luna who stared at the ceiling in wonder, so Y/N answered for her, “thirteen.” He filtered through the files to reassure himself, “she is still young enough to take a placement test and be admitted into regular public education. Same to earlier, she will have to keep her promise to work and better herself to maintain a residency card.”

I looked towards Luna making sure she was following along, but her eyes bolted left and right fast searching for answers. I simplified it for her, “Luna, if you sign up you can go to school. Do you want to go to school and live with me?” Her eyes lit up like stars against the night sky, and her white ears twitched excitedly, “really officer Jeon! I can go to school!” He laughed at her innocence, “yes, Luna, you can go to school.” I elaborated, “like I said, it will take a few weeks to file the paperwork, but when that’s done you can go to school, okay?” She nodded turning towards officer Jeon with the same smile. He pushed the packets towards us, “sign here…here…,” flipping the pages twice, “here…here… and done.” He picked up the documents, “all that’s left is sorting you out to a shelter for the mean time.” He scrolled through the list of shelters in the local area. He scrunched up his face thumping his one leg against the floor, “my friend runs a shelter, but there’s only one opening left. Would either of you like to go there?”

Luna stood in fright, “no, no, I can’t be without Mama. I don’t want to be alone.” Jungkook stood along with her, calming her down urging her to sit. “Okay, we’ll find a better spot.” He kept scrolling looking for a shelter that had enough openings, but the only one available was a city away. “I found one that has openings for two more.” Before selecting admit, he opened a registration form for Luna. He followed the same questions with her, “I want the last name as Mama!” Jeon turned to her with a cheeky smile, “good choice, kiddo.” He turned to me wiggling his brows as if her choice wasn’t obvious enough. He submitted the applications, transferring the information to the shelter and D.A.H. program. “I will need to mail these in physically, but the basics should be covered. The shelter will let you know when all processing has been complete. In a few weeks’ time you will be transferred to housing and start on your way to freedom Y/N.” I shifted in my seat with excitement, “thank you for all you’ve done.”

He wrote down on two sticky notes the same shelter ID number, then stood up straightening his clothing out. He shook both our hands, “the pleasure was all mine Luna…and Y/N.” He held my hand longer releasing and gliding our fingers against eachother. He pointed towards another officer, “follow Officer Wang and give him that number. He will know where to take you. Goodbye and good luck.” The golden retriever who was already waving in our direction. I didn’t want to leave so soon, but I responded none the less, “goodbye, Jungkook.” I swished my tail in happiness.

He watched as Y/N walked away with a pep in her step and Luna jumped for joy; finally something kids her age should be doing. He couldn’t help it as his smile reached his ears. His cottontail waged along with Y/N’s white, long tail. Officer Kim left his desk and came over to Jeon’s desk, sitting on the edge playing with paper weights. “God, will you stop with the googly eyes? I feel like I always catch you staring at women.” Jungkook scoffed at the lab, “I just care about my victims.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, “sure, sure, just like that time you kissed that lawyer, right?” Jungkook sputtered out his spit, “that was conditional! Besides, she’s a close friend and it meant nothing. Mostly importantly, I can’t come in between that thing she’s got going on with Taehyung.” Yugyeom was taken aback, “there’s something go on between them?” Jungkook shrugs, “not explicitly, but it’s hard to ignore the way Taehyung looks at her and he asks every opportunity he gets what we talk about.”

Humming in though Yugyeom changed the subject, pointing to the now empty waiting room, ”what shelter they get?” Jungkook looked towards his best friend, “Riverwood County Shelter.” Officer Kim almost dropped the weight, “recent reports came out from there with abuse claims. They’re still under investigation, but with the way–.” Yugyeom couldn’t finish his statement, Jungkook was already rounding the corner. He ran, pumping his thick thighs as fast as he could, channeling his agility to reach Y/N as fast as possible. By the time he made it outside the buses were already out of the parking lot. He runs his hands in his hair in frustration. He didn’t have any jurisdiction once she was gone. He would have to keep tabs on them until they get sectioned into housing. As he watched nothing he asked himself over and over again how he could have not known. He can’t let them go through that again, never again.

We boarded a small bus with a few other familiar faces. The journey was about an hour and forty-five minutes from the station. The area slowly turned from cityscape to a forest, then a suburban town. It had a true quaint, home town feel. The bus stopped in front of a white building somewhere in the center of the town. The seven of us evacuated being welcomed by a few staff members. They went through roll call calling and accounting for us. The disinterest in their tone was alarming, but I passed it off as exhaustion.

We followed them through the entrance into a hallway, they then further divided the males and females. The males were taken to a different ward on the opposite side. We, the four of us, followed a staff member into a large room with rows of bunkbeds along the walls. They asked us to pick our own beds that weren’t already taken. As a typical teenager Luna chose a top bunk. I preferred to be on the bottom anyways, I needed to be grounded. This place reminded me too much of our last home. Luna was too young to remember that place, but I will never forget.

The staff member called us to stand at attention near the edge of our beds. “Ladies, you’ll find your pant and shirt set folded at the end of your bed. I will come around giving each of you a bracelet. If you’re a D.A.H. applicant, make sure you get the blue bracelet.” She stopped at each hybrid typing information on a tablet and printed to a sticker instantly. She pulled out a tamper resistant snap ID band and stuck the ID sticker onto the band. We were officially branded and tagged like cattle. The staff member was smart enough to locked it around the non-dominant hand. We were the only ones to have blue bands in our group. This was going to be a long two weeks.

The first week at the shelter wasn’t easy. I was often confused and mistook the shelter staff like I was living at the estate. The female staff was cattier than the cat hybrids themselves. Whenever I noticed a staff member harassing a hybrid, I stepped in mediating the situation. I would pull the hybrid away from the situation as calmly as possible. They often looked at me with a glare, but they didn’t know the taste of leather. I would often find myself watching from the two-way window in the interior hallway, peering into the “play room” at the hybrids to be adopted. I watched the children and adults congregate in the same room and observe as spectators would come by picking from the crop. In my short time here, I found out there was more green and only few blue bracelet holders. This made me stand by and watch the others. I would wonder, would that be a better option? Should I have chosen that life for myself and Luna again? Would I be happier? Somedays a few would leave, other days no one left. Luna came up behind me, squeezing me in a back hug, “Mama, what are you doing?” I looked at her and cupped her face rotating my thumb on the apples of her cheek, “nothing, my love. Let’s go back to our room, okay?” The innocent light within her never dimmed, even if the ones around her grew darker.

That night I couldn’t sleep, in fact I couldn’t sleep well ever since we’ve arrived. I tossed and turned in my bunk. Out of frustration I got up, sitting in my narrow bed. Everyone else was asleep, so I tipped toed towards the door and cracked it open. I needed a distraction. We weren’t allowed up to wander at night, so I stayed within the shadows. I listened and watched the hallway; stilling all my movements except to twist and turn my ears to listen for life. I closed the door further when I heard footsteps nearing. I left a sliver open and leaned my ear against the door eavesdropping into the soft murmur of the voices. “When is the order due?” A male voice asked, causing the other half of the pair to pause. “Soon, by tomorrow morning the latest. We won’t have enough hybrids to adopt out to the customer, so I’m thinking we can change some of the blues to green. It’s just a few hybrids, no one cares about them.” They laughed nudging the other, “you’re right; file it tonight then.”

I slumped to the floor as they rounded the corner. It was happening again. My eyes narrowed, ears flattened, and my tail curled around my waist. But not again, not this time, not ever. I rotated the bracelet around to the snaps and pulled and pulled making my wrist blister red until the plastic snapped. I tossed it under someone’s bed and jogged softly towards Luna. I climbed the short ladder and shook her awake whispering harshly, “wake up, Luna, wake up.” I couldn’t take everyone with me, so I had to get away and find help. She blinked lazily towards me, “Mama? What’s wrong?” I shushed her and climbed down. Over the banister I tossed her slip-on canvas shoes, and slipping mine on as quietly as possible, “put these on.” She put them on obediently, but still waited for me to answer her, “Mama, what’s going on?” I shushed her again and helped her climb down the ladder reducing sound as much as possible. I looked her in the eyes, “we have to leave, now.” Her eyes widened, “what’s wrong?” I shook my head, “later, just follow me.” I could tell she had a million questions, but there wasn’t time for that. We had to get out of here, and fast. The night staff were few compared to the regular day staff, so this was our only chance.

I pulled her behind me, tightening my sweaty hand in hers creeping towards the door again. During my time here, I’ve learned the hallways and the spaces of frequency; old habits die hard. I waited again for a second passing of the night watch. Once they rounded the corner and the steps were far enough, we crept into the hallway sticking to the wall. We edged closer to the main lobby, hiding in dark shadows of allowing staff to pass. Receptionist sat at the front desk, one of them was already asleep and the other had her face buried in a novel munching on treats. I was banking on their indifference to the world around them. The front door was right here!

I turned to Luna holding my finger up to my lip and pointed towards the door. She nodded and wrapped her tail around her waist tightly like mine. We crouched, creeping, step by step along the curve of the front desk. The front door was less than ten steps away, but it felt like a million miles away. I peeked over the edge of the desk making sure the two were still fully distracted and crouched again when the coast was clear.

With a silent deep breath, I held onto that and crept forward, fast and calculated towards freedom. I pushed the door open letting Luna go through first and looked back to make sure we still were in the clear. I crab walked out the door through the small crack out into the cold of the night. I allowed the door to close holding it carefully with two hands, but it wasn’t silent. It dinged close. My heart dropped, so I abandoned stealth and grabbed Luna’s hand and ran into the night. I caught a brief glimpse of the receptionist dropping her book in shock pointing towards us, “Stop right there!”

It wasn’t long before I heard the barking of hounds following us and sirens. We had to get away, we’re not livestock! We ran through the empty streets passing by neon illuminated store front signs. The small, suburban downtown ended after a few blocks, falling into a residential area. I pulled Luna with me towards a home, jumping over the fence into someone’s back yard. I figured it would be harder to chase if they had to go through obstacles. We hoped over a few more fences, trailing through different yards, and ended up on another side street. There was a dense tree line just beyond the homes, so I yelled to Luna, “Luna, keep running baby. Don’t slow down okay!” In pants she mumbled out a sound similar to yes and kept towards the forest.

We kept moving forward driven by the sounds of the dogs. Our feet tripped and slipped every now then, but our momentum and will was stronger. My heart was beating so fast, all sounds just blended and rang into a high pitch white noise. To our side we could see the flickering of flashlights in the distance, so I clenched my teeth harder and thrusted with all my might. We ran and ran until we passed a patch of mud. I stopped Luna asking her to follow my lead. I ripped her badge with my trembling hands. Our thin, canvas scrubs carried our scents, if we leave them here we can gain an advantage. When we were fully stripped, I buried the contents under some tree foliage. The air was crisp against our nude bodies, but it would help mislead the hounds. I picked up mud and began rubbing it all over her then myself haphazardly. This wouldn’t help for long, but it was something. Luna’s scent was dulled to my sensitive nose. I grabbed her hand again and began running again. My thighs screamed in protest, but this was something that quickly became secondary. The further into the forest the frantic sounds became nothing more than a distant echo. We slowed when the sounds were silent and the only thing we could hear, and smell was ourselves. I searched around our standing for something to act like a shelter. In search I noticed a rock configurated that had a small cave. I lead her into the cavern after checking for any dangers and held Luna close to me. We were both panting and trembling. I cupped over our mouths attempting to silence our breathes. I pet her head in comfort. My muscles ached from overuse and lungs felt like they were on fire. I waited and waited for hours for the hounds and pound officers, but none came by.

I slumped to the floor carrying Luna with me. She was already fast asleep on my chest, so I shifted carefully. I found sleep difficult, waking up at every small sound. When day broke, I watched for a while, until the sun was in the sky. We eased out of the cave inspecting our surroundings. Luna finally ask me through a groggy voice, “why are we running Mama?” Without looking back, “they wanted to sell us again.” She remains silent but caught up to me sliding her hand in mine. She whispered, “I love you, Mama.” I smiled choking back the knot in my throat, “forever and always.”

We walked for miles and through the trees we noticed a cabin. Behind the cabin clothes hung on a clothes line fresh laundry filling the area with fresh aromas. We hid behind trees watching for any sign of life in the windows. When I noticed no movement I commanded, “stay here. I’ll get us some clothes.” She whined but let go of my hand to cling to the oak tree. I stepped towards the house watching carefully, stayed light on my toes. The dried mud on my skin made my moves rigid, but gave me some camouflage.

I crept through a dead garden and came up to the drying laundry. I unhooked a damp, long shirt, I was able to smell the male owner still on it and looked for anything else to fit. I heard the backdoor creak open and an older woman stepped out. She dropped her basket and uttered, ”oh! Oh my, hello.” I stepped back hissing at her clutching the once clean shirt to my dirty body. In a calm, collected voice, “I mean no harm, dear. I want to help you. Don’t run, please.” I didn’t trust her and just kept creeping backwards stepping over dead vegetation. She began, “I—I once had a daughter named Aure. She was like you, a shifter…but she’s been gone for a while. I can’t sit back and do nothing about it again. My husband is gone. Let me help you.” I paused, mulling over her words. She had someone like us. Maybe, we could trust her. I relaxed a bit straightening up from my hunched position. I looked towards Luna and the older woman clues in, “oh, you have a friend?” I didn’t respond, but she nods anyways, “they’re more than welcome to come as well.”

Luna emerged from behind the tree coming to cling to me. I turned to the old woman,” can we please get some clothing and we’ll be on our way?” She scrunches her brows, “that’s nonsense. You must wash up first, then I will give you something to wear.” I hesitated, but Luna was trembling violently from the cold. I couldn’t let her get sick. I complied then, “okay, thank you.” She led us into the empty house directing us towards the bathroom. I’ve never smelled this heavenly combination of cinnamon and vanilla before, somehow, it felt like home; even if I never knew what that was like, I just knew. “Let me take that shirt from you dear, I will put fresh clothing outside the door for you both. Aure left some clothing here, I’m sure you’ll fit her stuff, so collect it when you’re done.” I nodded to her waiting for the moment of change in her, but it never came. I offered another thank you and slipped into the bathroom. I even locked the door to ease my conscious.

We showered together ensuring that every last bit of mud went down the drain, and as promised fresh clothes was outside the door. We walked into the living room where the older woman was knitting happily. We stood a bit away, and I told her, “thank you, we’ll be going now.” She tsked to herself stopping her fast pace technique, “eat before you leave. I’m not letting you go knowing I didn’t feed you.” Luna’s and my stomach growled giving away our stance on leaving easily. She laughed and pointed with a knitting needle, “I prepared some sandwiches, please feel free to eat them they’re on the table.”

We meandered over and sniffing the sandwiches for anything strange, but when there was nothing alarming. Both of us chow down like vacuum cleaners. The four sandwiches turned into nothing , not even crumbs. The older woman shuffled into the dining area, “I like it when a woman can eat.” She sits next to us and Luna thanked the woman for her kindness personally, twitching her ears and purring lightly. I bowed politely to her, “thank you so much.” She waves her hand to us,” if you thank me one more time honey, you’re going to run out of thanks to give. Now tell me, where are you both heading?” I sit and think about it, “I don’t know exactly… I know we want to go to the police station in the city? We need to talk to an officer there, he can help us.” She nodded in thought, carefully listening to each word, “my husband is out on a fishing trip with friends, I can give you a ride to the city. It’s not that far.” My eyes bulged, “oh, no, that would be too much.” She scowls, “no, I insist, give this old woman a reason to have an adventure, dear.” Luna smiled and laughed, the older woman laughed along with her pinching Luna’s cheeks. Luna asked, “ma’am, what is your name?” The older woman wrinkles deepened and her smile lines extended softly, “call me Nana.”

It isn’t long before Nana has us in the cabin of the pickup truck. Luna sat in the middle chatting away with Nana as we drove to the city. Once Luna fell asleep on my shoulder, the she spoke candidly, “she must be special to you?” With a hum I cooed, “yes, she’s my daughter.” The older woman hummed back in approval, “children are a blessing…you don’t have to answer, but why were you out there?” I remained silent watching the tree pass by rapidly and stared at the random shapes of the clouds in the dark sky. As I watched the world flash by, “I was owned by the devil for years and I was rescued. The shelter we were at temporarily…they wanted to sell us off again.” Again, the older woman hummed in though mumbling off, “I hope Aure found somewhere were she belongs.” I didn’t know who Aure may be, but I sympathize, if I lost Luna it would be the end of me.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the dull voice of the radio announcer. The tree line slowly turned into cityscape. The buildings we passed by a week ago all become familiar again. The older woman drove until she reached the parking lot of the downtown station. She parked in pick up/drop off section. I woke Luna, “love, we’re here, wake up.” The small Kitten stirred awake mumbling and wiped drool off her chin. I turned to our host, who had adoration in her eyes, “thank you for everything. I don’t know how I’ll be every able to repay you.” Not changing her expression, “you don’t ever have to. Live well and that’ll be enough for me.” Luna hugged her, “thank you Nana.” I opened the rusted door allowing us both to hit concrete. We watched until she rounded the corner and bracing ourselves for the worst walked towards the entrance of the station. I clenched Luna’s hand tightly in mine. I wasn’t sure if it was for her, or myself. I knew one thing and one things only: we needed to find officer Jeon.

We walked up the steep steps melting into the bustle of the station after reading a directory. We rounded a corner, flowing into a hallway that opened up to the busy office. In each department police men and women were chanting back and forth, and of course the burnt-out officers slept at their desk. I read the overhanging signs as we walked past the others. I smelled them before we read the familiar words: Hybrid Unit. I led Luna towards the desk, where hybrids were hard at work at their desk. Officer Wang looks up first from his computer and did a double take when he saw us both, “Kitties? What are you doing here?” His call interrupted everyone watching as pairs of eyes fell on the both of you in succession. My eyes land on the handsome buck.

I wanted to stay strong, but I couldn’t do it anymore. I started crying letting the tears blur my vision, finally letting it all go. All officers approach, but one particular bunny shoved his way through and engulfed me in a tight hug. I sobbed into the chest of the bunny and his hand eased up and down my back to comfort. His warmth reminded me of how I felt at NaNa’s home. He looked over to Luna, “are you okay kiddo?” She nodded tearing up herself hiccupping slightly. He looked over to the team, “guys, can you take care of her for a bit?” Officer Wang and Kim went into action and escorted her towards their desk. He keeps soothing me whispering soft coos of safety and it’s all going to be okay. When my sobs died down, he asked in a rush, “Y/N, what’s wrong? Why are you here? Why are you not at the shelter?”

I pulled away from the bunny with my ears flat, I couldn’t speak yet. I stared straight ahead and noticed his shirt was stained with my tears. “I’m sorry about your shirt, I didn’t—I didn’t mean—,” I rambled on not quite aware of the question he asked. He shakes my shoulders a bit, “Y/N, it’s fine, but why, why are you here?” I look up at him with rosy cheeks and dark circles, “they, they wanted to sell us too. They said that they didn’t have enough, so we were going too.” I begin sobbing halfway through the confession. Jungkook brought me into his embrace again, tighter than before. His ears dropped against this head. He knew he should’ve pursued it further, he should’ve never let any of you leave. He hugged you tighter yet, “I’m sorry Y/N. I really am, I’m so, so sorry.”

He lets you cry it out until you don’t have any tears left and are just dry heaving. He didn’t think he’d ever see the sun dim, but today there were clouds and rain. He sat you in front of his desk asking you to wait a second. He reports to his Captain, letting him know they can’t wait on those claims anymore. Captain Im nods along then comes over to you, he crouched down to my level and sweetly spoke, “I’m very sorry that happened to you Ms. Y/L/N. I promise that our team will do everything in our power to prevent anything like that from happening again. For tonight, we will direct you and Luna to another shelter.” My eyes widen looking towards Jungkook, who placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, “don’t worry Y/N. This time it’ll be different.”

I stand up knocking the chair over with a crack in my voice, “how will it be different? I don’t think the next time it’ll be different. Those people are all the same!” Jungkook tried to reason with me, but I didn’t want reason, I wanted justice. His foot thumped lightly and grinded his teeth. The last thing he wanted was for you to feel unsafe. His bunny ears loose some of their spunk, “Y/N, this is a promise. My friend, he can take you in! Remember, I tried sending you there last time? He’s a hybrid himself. He owns a shelter.” The Rottweiler raised his brows at Cotton tail’s bold claim but shrugged letting him dig his own grave.

I relaxed a bit, a hybrid and a shelter owner? The Rottweiler stood up patting my shoulder, “not all humans are terrible and not all beings are either. We promise Ms. Y/L/N, we will take care of you.” I’m left with Jungkook, who was still grinding his teeth. In embarrassment I lowered my head, “I’m sorry for my behavior.” I curled my tail around me, making myself smaller any way possible. His teeth stopped chattering and he approached me with a raised hand and out of instinct I winced. He pet my head gently raking his hands against my scalp, an unexpected long purr escaped my throat. I choked back in embarrassment, but he laughed letting go, “Y/N, please, I will protect you.”

I wanted him to keep petting me. I stared at his hand waiting for more, but it never came as he rounded his desk. I whined softly, and his ears twitched at the sound, “are you hurt Y/N?” I snap out of my want for affection, blushing violently, and shook my head in a no. Jungkook stared a moment too long, he wanted to pet her longer. To feel her snow-white ears between his fingers and teach you that there is more to life. They looked so soft, like clouds. He looked at the clock, “I’ll give my friend a call and get you a place to stay there. For the meanwhile, stay in the station. Would you like to sleep in a cell? It’ll give you and Luna some privacy.” My eyes water slightly again, I didn’t want to stay in a cell again, “can we please just stay in the waiting room? I don’t want to sleep in a cell anymore.” That broke his heart. Jungkook looked away from you for a moment, re-centering himself. He may be a strong, tough person, but this was chipping away at him. It felt like everything he was doing for you was wrong. He nodded towards you and glimpsed towards a giggling Luna with a smile, “yes, you can. I’ll check up on you frequently. We’ll go in the morning.” He stood with you holding out his pinky. I tilted my head in confusion examining his hand, “is something wrong with your hand officer Jeon?” He was a bit taken a back then laughed, “hold out your hand too, just like mine.” I complied even though his request was odd. He laced his pinky with mine locking the hold, “this is a pinky promise. This is something you can’t ever break, no matter what. This is my promise to you Y/N. I will protect you.” I smiled and tightened my pinky in his, “it’s a promise Jungkook.”

I let Luna play with the officers until she got bored. I leaned up against a wall closing my eyes trying to find some peace. Officer Kim and came over with Luna fiddling with some paper origami. I sat up straight, blinking away the tiredness and outstretched my arms to receive the happy-go-lucky kitten. She fell into place, “Mama, look I made a flower, do you like it?” I hummed and groggily replied, “you really made that all on your own?” She shook her head, “no, officer Tuan showed me how. He has a lot around his desk.” I pet her head and turned towards the officers, “thank you for watching her.” Officer Kim’s tail was wagging, “no problem, I like having her around, please come by more often.” I laughed ruffling her hair, she has them wrapped around her finger. Officer Jeon spoke up, “Y/N, we will be out for a bit. When I come back, l’ll take you to your new temporary home.” I nodded genuinely wishing, “be safe.” Jungkook’s ears came to life saluting Y/N as they walked away. Kim pulled Jungkook under his arm locking him in place giving him a well-deserved knucklehead sandwich. I could hear echoes of laughter chiming. It brought me comfort knowing that they guard the city.

I woke up in an awkward position crinkled into a make shift pretzel with Luna using my lap as a pillow. I opened my eyes as a casually dressed officer Jeon approached us. “Morning sleepy heads. Here, eat this before we leave.” I mumbled back something similar to a greeting and took the breakfast sandwiches from him. I wake Luna handing her a sandwich. Jungkook watched you with a onset grin on his face as you waited for Luna to eat first before you did. After a good bite I asked him, “did you eat?” He stopped mid gulp of his coffee, not expecting that question. “Oh, I’m fine I already ate,“ in fact he ate two for himself. I eyed him skeptically but ate continuously, not completely willing to let go of my meal. He almost choked again at Y/N’s cute side eye. This cat would be the death of him.

Once everyone was ready to go, the brigade waved you all off asking you to visit them, especially Luna. Jungkook let me ride next to him in the passenger seat. I looked around taking in the millions of gadgets like a child in a candy shop. He drove off complete amused. It took twenty minutes to reach the shelter because of traffic. This time around it looked like a home rather than an industrial building repurposed. Everything about the place felt inviting. Jungkook parked allowing us to follow him to the entrance. The estate was large with four floors and a yard. Jungkook neared the receptionist introducing himself and asking for a man named “Jin.” The woman directed you all out to the backyard. Jungkook waved his hand signaling us to follow him. His tail was swishing back in forth through a cut in his skinny jeans.

The sun was blinding as I walked hand in hand with Luna out the back doors. They weren’t metal, but a friendly, white door, the type you see in homes. Jungkook turned back to me smiling, “he should be just around here.” I followed behind the buck, stepping with caution, Luna always slightly behind my back. I walked off the cement trailing through lush, green grass towards a jungle gym. Children screamed about in delight swinging, climbing, sliding all around in happiness. Even when one of them tripped they still carried a wide grin on their face helping the fallen one up. The buck suddenly picked up speed towards one of the adults, lighting up, “Jin! Jin!” The tall, broad shouldered man turned around exposing his round, brown ears in the typical brown bear fashion. Two sugar gliders hung off his arms giggling as they roamed around him, climbing him like a tree. He tried to calm them, but they kept whizzing around him like cars on a racetrack. Despite the chaos, he seemed to be used to their antics. Jungkook got closer to the bear, “hyung, I brought your newest guest.” Jin turned to us, the apprehension in my eyes sticking out like a sore thumb, smiling beautifully. “Hello, welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on :[The Rabbit on the Moon 3](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/171480346388/the-rabbit-on-the-moon-part-3)


	4. The Rabbit on the Moon Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of Illegal activities and some frisky activity

The street was dark and empty for the most part. Jungkook and Yugyeom had been sitting in the car for hours on a stake out. Jungkook sat behind the wheel with Yugyeom in the passenger seat, both staring at the exit of a building. In his peripheral, movement stirred to the left of him, so his brown irises condensed focusing on the figure in his wing mirror. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, a woman walking more likely going back home, but what followed wasn’t ordinary. Two men in hoodies pushed of the wall and pursued the woman inching closer until they were breathing down her neck. His ears fell flat against his head abandoning his current agenda, “stay here, I’ll be back.”

Yugyeom seethed through his teeth almost whisper yelling, “Jeon! Jeon, get back here!” Jungkook opened the door, stretching his tight limbs and as soon as his work boot touched the floor one of the delinquents snatched the woman’s purse. His feet thrusted off the sidewalk to a full sprint, determined to serve justice. Yugyeom cursed watching the whole thing in the rearview mirror. “we’re in the middle of something!”

Well, they were in the middle of something.

Jungkook wiped the dirt and blood off his cheek, wincing when he touched the wound. He thought it was going to be a simple: a simple chase with a simple arrest then justice was plated. He should’ve seen it coming, but he slipped in a puddle of water mid chase. To say his pride was hurt was an understatement, and the scrape on his face didn’t let his mistake go unnoticed.

When they made it back to the station it gave him some sort of satisfaction, easing his ego, throwing the thieves into the holding cell. He shrugged off his jacket as he walked to his desk, plopping heavily into his chair. Officer Bhuwakul crumpled up scratch paper and threw it at the bunny, “losing your spunk, cottontail? What, you thinking of retiring after you caught Yates, Jeon?” The whole team chuckled under their breath, some moving to sit at the edge of their desk. Jeon leaned back in his chair crossing his feet over his desk, “hah, as if! I’d take you all on and win, you’d guys have to retire.” He nudged his tongue against his cheek side eying his team. It got him thinking back to almost three weeks ago.

I licked my lips grazing my tongue over my buck teeth. I called over to the feline, “Kitty, get to safety! I’ll come for you soon!” I ran after Yates, following him as he just slipping through doors. Doberman Pinschers side stepped in front of the door growling at me viciously. I unbuttoned the top two buttons on my shirt cracking my neck, “let’s make this fast, boys.” I bum rushed, sprinting as fast as my body would allow. My elbows went flying as I dipped and swung up to land right hooks on their jaws. The dogs didn’t see me, I was like a blur and before they could even retaliate they were on the floor.

I pushed through the doors taking the steps up two then three at a time. I could hear the huffs and puffs from the overweight man. Yates ran through the house swerving down a hall turning around just right under the chandelier. Panicked beings were running in between and around us trying to find a safe place. “Yates give it up, if you surrender now, we can negotiate your sentencing!” The man a few feet from him had a deranged look in his eyes. His breathing was completely labored, and his eyes practically bulging out of his skull. With unsteady fingers, Yates fiddled with the inner pockets of his blazer digging in deep and pulled out a 9mm. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk, “you think you can take everything away from me, Shin! Think again!”

Carelessly he shot towards me, his hand flying back from the recoil and a bullet just grazed over my shoulder. Trills of screams left the the people around us as they ducked in fear. I sidestepped avoiding the bullet slamming into the wall knocking a painting off the wall, “Yates!” I opted out to carry any weapons on this mission, it was up to my wits and fist. Tactically, I rushed towards him watching the smoking barrel transition towards me again. His finger pulled back trigger, the proximity of the shot was in right in my ears. The defeating sound something I’ve never truly gotten used to.

I went straight for him, grabbing Yates wrist twisting the hot barrel away from me then switched the gun to my other hand. I held tightly onto his arm and slammed the handle of the gun into his jugular switching the gun back into my other hand. I shuffled him into a chokehold with his head behind me and jammed the handle into his hip. Yates grunted out breathlessly falling to his knees in submission. I flipped him onto his stomach crossing his arms and holding them down with my knees, “you’re under arrest Yates.”

Beating out my quick reflexes a hefty knee slammed into my back, the impact taking my breath away. The gun in my hand clattered onto the marble floor. The guard slammed a fist across my temple, and out of frustration I temporarily left Yates. I stood up calmly then instantly knocked the guard across the face with a roundhouse kick, lights out. Yates crawled forward grabbing the gun again as I had my back turned to him. Yates was already staggering to his feet with the gun pointed back at me, “it’s over Shin.”

Yates pupils trembled, uncertainty lacing his aura, but his anger was leaking from every pore. Yates shifted suddenly and fired all the bullet left in the magazine towards the ceiling. The chandelier jolted left then right the supporting beams whining hanging onto their lover. The whine turned into a thundering roar and just like the skies of Neptune diamonds rained down. With the last crack and thunder clap, it took its descent.

With his eyes to the heavens, Yates stood complacently staring at the approaching projectile. I wasn’t going to let him take the easy way out, so I dove pushing us out of the way. The impact was equivalent to a car crash, a geyser of shards of diamonds clouded the room. Yates attempted to punch, but I landed a blow first, I was done trying to negotiate. I fished handcuffs out of my inner blazer pocket locking them a bit too tight, out of spite, around his wrist. In shorten breathes, “Justin Yates, you’re under arrest for hybrid trafficking. You have the right to remain silent.” I wiped of the blood clotting at my lip then licked the remainder away.

Officer Kim came up next to me bending over resting his hands on his knees, “why did you have to do it on your own!” I smiled deadlifting Yates up, “don’t be so slow mutt.”

Captain Im walked by slapping a casefile over Jungkook’s head, “get your head out of the clouds cotton tail.” Jungkook nearly stumbled out of his chair standing up to salute his superior, “never would dream of it Sir.” The team laughed again scoffing at the cockiness of the bunny.

Coo roo-c'too-coo rumbles from the throat of the office’s postal service clerk. The old pigeon hybrid peered over his rectangular glasses sitting on his long downturned nose, “Officer Jeon Jungkook?” Jungkook accepts the manila folders with a bow, and the pigeon continued his way cooing. He sat down reading the tops of each folder to himself, “release forms, more reports, appeal….D.A.H Approval form.” D.A.H appeals! He tossed all the other manila folders on his desk carelessly, twisting the metal of the folder fishing out the papers. He pulled the papers out reading over the letters of approval, finally they were here. He signed the bottom of the papers shoving them back in the folder. He stood up abruptly with his chair rotated in circles behind him. He shrugged on his jacket, snagging his basics along with off his desk, “I’ll be back!”

Captain Im called from his desk, shouting over the other voices, “cotton tail, where you going?” Jungkook waves the folder in the air, “important business!” Officer Kim wanted to go with him, but he’s left standing at his desk. Officer Wang watched as Jungkook disappeared within seconds, fiddling around with one of Mark’s origamis, “…he practically visits her every day.” Tuan spoke under his breath knowing they would all hear, “chasing tail.” A loud laughter was left in Jungkook’s honor

“Ah-chu-chu.” I clucked my tongue at the infant, shushing its soft murmurs willing him to sleep. I bounced him lightly in my arms petting his back, lightly scratching occasionally. The little monkey blubbered smacking his lips in satisfaction. He snuggled further into my neck sighing heavily and blubbering. His little ears tickled my neck, and I couldn’t help but smile. You looked around the other cribs and the peaceful faces of the babies brought some inner satisfaction. I wanted them to have a great start at life, something I didn’t get.

I’ve never felt more at home. This shelter felt more like a home than a shelter…one that was comprised of family of misfits. Jin personally made sure this place was perceived as such, he ranted often about how other shelters were glorified warehouses. Jin was an absolute sweetheart, a pioneer changing how hybrids were sheltered and adopted out. It was hard to catch him without some sort of being hanging off his broad shoulders, especially the two sugar gliders. The bear hybrid was protective like a mother bear, watching over everyone like they were his own cubs, even the older ones.

However, the itch of doing something productive never left, I wasn’t comfortable doing nothing. I asked Jin if I could help around, do something for him, for this home. He hesitated, but I told him that I work fast and efficient. He laughed, “I don’t doubt you for a moment Y/N, but you’re not a worker or a maid here. You can do whatever you want.” I fiddled with my fingers, “…I feel anxious doing nothing, I want to do something, give back at least.” Empathy glazed over his eyes, a look of adoration, as he tapped a finger against his chin thinking. “Would you…would you like to help the nurses occasionally with the kids? They can get busy and it would be nice if the kids had more contact.” I lit up, “yes! I’d love to help!” Since that night I began sleeping better, I had a sense of a purpose.

Luna blended in seamlessly with the other kids here. I felt like a proud parent and at ease that Luna was finally able to act her age. Our room had two sets of bunk beds, it was a lot better than the last shelter, we didn’t feel like cattle being herded. At the end of the day she would crawl into my bunk and tell me all about her day and what she did with her new friends. “Mama, Jenny taught me how to braid my hair!” She would chatter until she exhausted herself and you carded your fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

My pacing slowed when I felt the soft rises and fall of the little monkey’s chest. Earlier he was a tornado jumping off the walls, but now he mumbled like a calm sea. I heard the handle jiggle outside the room and the door pried open slowly and long, brown ears slipped through the crack. Doe eyes peer over the corner of the frame. I bit my lip holding back perpetual laughter. He waved and was about to speak but I shushed him with a finger to my lips. I couldn’t help smiling ear to ear happy to see a familiar face. Jungkook visited every other day with an excuse to see Jin…and the legal duty to make sure I’m okay. A promise was a promise and he was a man of duty. He could justify it anyway he wanted too, I’m happy to see him regardless. Somewhere along the lines I found myself looking for him, to the point seeing him became the highlight of my day.

I silently gestured to the infant pleading with him to wait a moment and he dips his head back into the hallway. I walked to an empty crib trying to lower the little monkey in the crib, but his whines started up again. I unlatched his tail from around my forearm and replace it with a stuffed animal. I cooed at him petting him, any way I can comfort him until his snores started back up.

Jungkook was watching from the other side of the window on the door, he felt the sincerity and comfort she offered the tiny creature. He couldn’t help but watch the way her ears twitched with every coo. The way the white fur around her ears shined with the warm light of the room. The way her eyes softened, and her lips pulled into a beautiful smile. There’s something about her that made his world a little brighter. It disturbed the butterflies in his stomach, making them flutter like crazy.

I stepped away slowly, making sure to silence my steps as best as possible. I hung up the lab coat up on the empty hanger before I slipped out into the hallway. I turned around to the man in the uniform locking in to his gentle smile. The dorky bunny was smiling enough to expose his buck teeth. I ignored manners of greeting and approached him caressing his cheek. I scrunched my nose against the strong smell of iron and wet dog, “what happened! Are you okay?”

His heart skipped a beat when the soft pads of her fingers barely grazed his cheek. It made his tail shake in a small shiver. The glimmer in her eyes was so clear and hypnotizing, he had to blink to cast away the spell she put him under. Finding honesty to be the best policy, “I—I slipped earlier today.”

I intertwined my fingers between his long digits that were caressing my hand on his face. Still without a greeting or jeer at his mistake, I lead him to the infirmary. The nurse wasn’t in, so I looked for some antiseptic and band aids on my own. Jungkook sat at the edge of a bed watching as I roamed around the room. He tapped around his wound wincing at the pressure. I slapped his hand away from the wound, “don’t touch it, your hands aren’t clean.” I stepped closer silently asking him for permission to dress the wound. He spread his thighs enough for me to fit in between. His black slacks stretched to their limit outlining his quads. I never paid too much attention, but I couldn’t help but glance and notice his thighs were thick and muscular. He was a unique buck, normally the males never matured past a youthful appearance and stature, but Jungkook held the face of a man.

I gulped, swallowing the sudden nerves of being so close to him. I’ve been close to him before…but this felt…intimate. Since when did it become so easy, so…natural to be so close to him? I stepped forward standing between his legs. My outer thighs brushed against his inner thighs, and even though I touched fabric I could feel his warmth. I stunted a threating shiver and focused on the issue at hand: Jungkook was hurt. I turned to my left taking out a small cotton ball and dipped it into a saline solution. “This may sting a bit, so bear with me.” He blinked away something then raised a brow, “hmm? What did you say?” As she repeated herself, but all he could focus on was the movement of her lips. As a safe bet he nodded, going along with whatever she wanted to do.

I inched forward, just close enough that his breath caused ripples in my shirt. He nodded in agreement. I padded lightly at the wound making sure to not disturb the tissue too much. He studied her face, watching her mouth gape as she cleaned and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth in concentration. She licked her lips, glossing them with saliva making her pink lips seem like dewy pink petals. His own lips twitched and moved on their own accord mimicking hers. Cats were often witch’s familiars and he was the poor sucker under a spell.

He clenched his teeth when the cotton touched a sensitive spot. His fingers clenched at the side of the bed tightly causing indents. I immediately stopped checking his expression, “is it too much?” He let out a heavy breath, “it’s fine keep going.” I nodded and finished until it was cleaned. I turned gathering a cotton swab with some Neosporin on it, lightly glazing the wound with the topical ointment. His teeth were clinking softly, but I still heard it. I ripped the edges of the band aid and placed it gently over the wound, taping lightly, “there.” I smiled with a bit of a huff, I felt like I could finally do something for him. I kept petting the edges of the band aid wanting to will away his pain.

He was broken out of his concentration when she asked, “what’s that? Something for Jin?” He tore away following her line of sight towards the manila folder, humming still slightly in a daze, “hmm, oh, oh this.” He momentarily forgot why he even came here. I tilted my head to the side curious more than ever, even if it’d kill me to find out. He leaned back grabbing the folder and handed it to me. I glanced at him once then the unlatched the metal tabs pulling out the paper. Partially expecting snakes to jump out the folder. I read the first line of the letter out loud, “Ms. Y/L/N, you’ve been approved for the government program deferred action for hybrids (D.A.H)….” My voice trailed off as I read the secondary letter and it was addressed to Luna. The government acknowledged us as a family…and most importantly…we were free.

I couldn’t believe it, finally, finally! We’re going to move on! A new beginning to an end of a bad chapter of our lives. I smiled and lunged forward wrapping my arms tight around Jungkook. “Whoa,” he tumbled backwards, wrapping his arms securely around my waist out of instincts on the bed from the sudden push. I couldn’t contain the squeal of happiness, “Jungkook! We’ve been approved!” He pet my hair smoothing down to my cheek, “congratulations, Y/N. You did it.” Her scent encased him in all its warmth, his chest beamed with happiness. I didn’t realize I had straddled around his waist propping myself on my hands looking down at Jungkook, “thank you Jungkook! Thank you!” A tear rolled of my cheek and fell onto his cheek. His eyes widen in surprise and he thumb lunged up to wipe away my tears before they had a chance. A soft smile stretched across his lips, “don’t cry Y/N. You’re welcome.” I fall back down resting my head on his chest hugging him tightly muttering out mumbles of thank you.

He rubbed her back, but suddenly I’m pulling away. “Oh my god, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…I—I,” I stood back up stumbling onto my feet as he followed. He already misses her warmth. I turned around covering my cheeks with my hand, but from behind he could see her white ears turning pink. My tail swished contently knocking his leg every now and then. He didn’t think it was possible, but she had him wrapped around her finger.

I peered back over my shoulder at him and softly whispered out, “thank you Jungkook.” I turned around searching for his hand, he raised a brow again at my antics. I lined up our palms then my fingers against his longer digits wrapping my pinky in his. The moment was silent, but the pressure of our fingers intertwined filled the unspoken words.

Within a month of our liberation I took the G.E.D and passed it on the first try much to my amusement. I applied to a University that was alliance with D.A.H and found myself in one of the counselor office deciding the next steps. The counselor was a petite woman, she had about four, thick cushions under her to sit properly at the desk. She adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and her long nails clacked against the keyboard. She was an older woman, but she had this air of confidence in what she did. She lifted the edge of her glasses with her index finger, “umm, okay Ms. Y/L/N, lets figure out a major, but first what do you want to do.” She hopped off her cushions searching her bookshelf and pulled out the six-inch binder that look like it weighed as much as she did. She tossed it onto the table with a thud and hoisted herself back up onto her chair. My tail was swishing in the opening back of the chair excitedly.

She pulled out my career quiz I took on their computers earlier in the lobby, “from suggestions I see that you would be best placed in something in the social or care type of careers. I think you would suit…social worker, elementary teacher, or pediatric nurse?” She flipped through the pages like a flip book and she turned the book to me allowing me to read the summary of each career. I flipped back and forth through each really thinking which one I can see myself in. I pictured myself working at a school where children ran around at recess giggling happily calling out me. I could picture myself rescuing kids from terrible homes to make their life better. I could see myself in scrubs working at a hospital treating infants, like I did at Jin’s shelter. I hummed really thinking it over. I pointed to the summary that spoke to me the most, “this one.” My counselor smiled at me, “perfect.”

Everything felt unfamiliar, but I was able to create a system with Luna. I picked my classes while Luna would be in school as well, so I could pick her up at the end of the day. My classes were general education for this semester, because all the major classes had some sort of prerequisite. Small steps snowball into bigger ones. It was early in the morning in the second week of the semester, my eyes were fighting to stay open, I still haven’t fully adjusted to living in the day time, the sunlight made me so sleepy. I arranged my notebook opening to a new clean, crisp page leaving a sharpened pencil at the side. I rubbed my eyes willing away the sleep, but sleep was still heavy in my eyes.

Rustling then a thump of a cup slid in front of me, the strong, earthy but bitter aroma hit my sensitive nose. I pulled back scrunching my nose, looking at my desk mate. His hair was neatly parted, and his circular glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, a true scholar appeal. I meet him, Leo, on campus, but found out he lived in a housing unit next door. He moved in to the complex around the same time I did, maybe a month earlier. The cat hybrid, tapped the coffee cup closer to me, “you look like you need some, lucky for you, I got an extra free.” I picked up the cup sniffing it, my ears twitching scrunching up at the earthy tones. “What is it?” He laughed, “espresso, try it.”

I side eyed him, bobbing back and forth avoiding the hot steam, but took a small sip from the opening. I pulled my lips back seething through my teeth, the coffee was so hot. I only poured this stuff for Master before, never actually trying it myself. However, as the air mixed in my mouth, the more addicting it became. The creamer was so sweet and addicting complimenting the bitter taste. I brought the cup back to my lips taking bigger gulps. “Y/N, slow down its hot your going to burn yourself.” I whined hissing at him, “you can’t give me something wonderful and expect me to not enjoy it.” He covered his mouth stifling his pitchy laughter, the class was filling in with students and the professor.

Halfway throughout class I could feel my fingers trembling, I felt completely awake. I leaned towards Leo whispering out, “is this drink supposed to make you shaky?” He didn’t want to lose concentration of the lecture, so he mumbled out, “yeah, its coffee. It can, it gives you energy.” I couldn’t keep my pencil steady I felt the rush intensely and my heart was pounding.

The rest of the day went without hitches, but by the time I picked up Luna the crash hit me hard. I was more exhausted than when I started the day. Luna commented, “is college that bad, then I don’t want to go.” These were regular things, but I’m still catching up. My Life was taking shape.

The only difference was Jungkook. He couldn’t squeeze out of his duties to visit anymore. It’s been weeks, close to a month since I’ve seen him. Luna even began asking me about him, wondering if he didn’t want to see her anymore and if she did something to upset him. I explained to her that he was busy working hard to protect her, and it seemed to ease her conscious.

As if a dormant lightbulb went off in my head, I remembered the business card Jungkook gave me with his personal number on it. I waved it around in front of Luna, “you really miss him that much?” She nodded hugging a throw pillow on the couch closer to herself. Her tail remained still not bothering to thump its usually rhythm. “Luna, come here.” She tossed the pillow grumbling to herself. I fished for the cellphone I was given out of my backpack. My heart was shaking my fingers. I’ve never called him before; would he get mad at me for bothering him? I…wanted to hear his voice too. I looked over to Luna who sat herself next to me at the dinner table looking over my shoulder. Her eyes perked up with the familiar glimmer, “are you going to call Jungkook Mama?” I dialed the numbers and brought the receiver up to my ear along with my thumb. I brought my thumb nail out of my teeth when I realized I was nibbling on it and wiped off the saliva on my jeans. However, after a minute the dial tone picked up…going to voicemail, “This is officer Jeon Jungkook, sorry I can’t come to—.” I hung up before recording a message placing my phone on the table. “Sorry Luna, he—.”

The phone lit up with an incoming call vibrating against the table and like a cat catching a mouse Luna lunged for the device. She picked up technology instantly like it was her second nature. She slid the green button across, “hello?” I could faintly pick up the voice on the other line mumbling to her. “…Luna, its Luna! Jungkook, it’s me!” Again, I picked up his voice laughing at her excitement. “Jungkook, I miss you! Mama has been telling me your busy and—.” Honestly, I couldn’t keep up with her fast mouth, and I was sure how Jungkook was fairing. I leaned against the table smiling the whole time, but at some point I fell asleep. When Luna woke me up, she already hung up telling me he had to get back to work. I ruffled her hair, “happy?” She nodded her head, the brilliant smile back on her face. I was a bit disappointed I didn’t get to talk to him, but the smile back on her face was enough for me.

Another week had passed, it was late Friday afternoon, and I’ve spent the day cleaning. I got lucky when my professor cancelled his class, so I was able to go home early. Laundry, dishes and dust were piling up. Luna was working on her homework at the coffee table, sprawled out grunting every now and then when she didn’t understand the problems. The housing we were in was a hybrid complex. Our floor was a variety of different individuals, but the one I was familiar with the most was our direct neighbor to our left, Leo, the cat hybrid. He visited often asking odd questions out the blue and coming for sugar at least a few times a week. He promised to bring over some sweets when he was done baking, but it seemed like he’d always forget. He was a friendly person, despite his stoic resting face, it was nice knowing I had someone who wasn’t terrible next door.

I was running the mop in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Luna sat up immediately and her ears perked in attention, happy she could leave her homework, “I’ll get it!” She booked it to the door opening the door without asking who it was, “oh…Hello. Hold on, let me get Mama.” Luna called out from the door for me, so I set down the mop wiping my hands on a kitchen towel. I rounded the corner and smiled, “Oh! Hello, Leo is everything alright?” Luna’s eyeing him up and down, she didn’t like the way he looked at Mama. There’s something about him that rubs her the wrong way. Her tail flicked behind her like a whip snapping, ready to protect her Mama if needed.

I nudged her and whispered, “calm down Luna, it’s okay.” She leaned against the doorframe crossing her arms across her chest, putting up attitude. I ignored her antics, looking towards Leo. He fiddled with his fingers stuttering out as he looked back and forth between me and Luna, “Hey! Y/N—uhm—do you have salt? No, that’s not what I came here for…look, I know we haven’t known eachother for very long.” He gulped hard scratching behind his black ears. I nodded along raising a brow, I didn’t know where this was going. “Y/N, would you—,” his monologue was interrupted when Luna busted in between us racing down the hall.

My eyes widened as I stepped into the hallway jaw dropping, “Luna, where are you going!” I tried going after her, but a tall figure rounded the corner with Luna. Jungkook waddled with Luna in his arms like a koala. I sighed visibly relaxing at the familiar face. Leo leaned in to ask, “you have a boyfriend?” A blush flooded my cheeks, “oh, oh Jungkook? he’s—.” Jungkook stopped in front of us still holding onto Luna, quietly looking Leo up and down. The hair on my arms raised with goosebumps, there was electricity in the air between them. Something unspoken between the two men. I laughed it off dissipating the energy, “sorry Leo, tell me what you wanted to later, okay?” I pulled Luna off Jungkook whispering yelling to her, “don’t you ever do that to me again.” Luna whined a loud Mom as I waited for Jungkook to follow into the apartment. He looked Leo up and down once more with a raised brow then walked in the door. I bowed my head towards Leo and left the cat to his own bidding. This was supposed to be a relaxing Sunday.

I walked in further to the apartment, Jungkook slipped off his shoes, he wasn’t in his uniform, but the wear on his face told me he just got off work. I didn’t want to admit it, but his scent calmed my nerves for a second. He didn’t catch the goofy smile on my lips because Luna was babbling up a storm. “Jungkook, you wouldn’t believe that the school expects from us! Homework, it never ends!” She dramatically waved her hands in the air along with her woes. Jungkook stifled a laugh by biting his lips, but he held up the plastic bag with him. “Well Luna, I brought some treats. If you finish your homework, I’ll slip you an extra one.” Her eyes lit up, but narrowed suspiciously, “are you being serious?” Jungkook laughed, “I cross my heart and hope to die if I break it.” She held out her hand springing her pinky out from her clenched fist giving him an all telling look; like comrades of war, he wrapped his pinky around hers, solidifying their loyalty. Without further debate she raced back to the coffee table going back to her homework.

I leaned against the kitchen counter giggling under my breath. The buck turned towards me pointing back at the door, “who was that?” I caught myself staring at him, I watched his lips move. I didn’t catch the initial switch from a docile, goofy man to over to a possessive buck. “Leo? He’s our neighbor. He comes over often.” Jungkook’s ears twitched grunting, “…he comes over often?”

I went to grab the mop again answering in a hum. He took the mop from my hands approaching closer until he caged me to the counter. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he loomed over me. I gulped, “yes, he asked for sugar a couple of times.” He scoffed pulling back, “sugar, my ass.” I smacked his arm taking back the mop, “Luna’s here watch your mouth.” I began mopping throwing questions back, ”and to what do I owe a visit from you Jungkook?” He froze in his spot lightly blushing, his tail stilling, “…I wanted to see you…and Luna. I was hoping we could hang out?” I smiled, “I’m going to shower in a moment and then I’m making dinner. You can hang out with Luna for the meantime.” He rubbed the back of his neck trying to cover the red as much as possible, but he nodded in acknowledgment. His goofy, childish personality back on. He walked over sat down next to Luna and immediately she asked him questions.

I finished mopping and went to shower. Luna eyed the bathroom door then back to Jungkook when I was out of hearing distance, and the sound of water was sure to conceal her words. She held a hand up covering one side of her mouth slanting her mouth, as if that would give her more privacy. “Our neighbor, he keeps coming by. I don’t like him AT ALL.” Her tail was thumping heavily on the carpet. He leaned in resting his head on his hand, “why don’t you like him Luna?” Her ears flattened, “he’s going to take Mama away from you.” He nearly choked on his own saliva, he didn’t get to rebuttal because Y/N came out of the hallway freshly showered. “You guys ready for din—Jungkook! Are you okay?” He waved me off signaling okay with his fingers. “Luna, get him some water.” I smoothed my hand over his back any way to dispel his coughing fit. He waved me off, so reluctantly I stepped away giving him space to breathe.

I cooked dinner within thirty minutes, making enough for everyone. I ate at the counter since there was only two seats at the small dinner table. Jungkook told us about his day, while we told him about ours. When Luna was finished up, she went back to doing her homework but not before giving Jungkook pleading eyes again. I took all the dishes and sat them next to the sink on the counter. I’ve been so busy that dishes have accumulated up in the sink. With a heavy sigh I rolled up my sleeves and began washing all the plates and cups first. I would sneak the occasional glance to the two at the table, oddly enough I really liked the look of it. It felt domestic, something I never thought I’d have.

Jungkook was busy reading over Luna’s previous work checking for wrong answers unaware of the kitten’s condition. Luna fell asleep with a half-eaten dessert in her hands while he wasn’t paying attention. Jungkook picked her up and carried her to her room and she clung to him. She mumbled as he settled her into her twin size bed and he draped her comforter over her. She twisted and turned towards his presence latching onto his sleeve, “…Dad.” Jungkook stopped like a spotlight was shed on him, but the little grumble and trail of drool leaving her lips was too precious. He smiled petting her head and wiped away the drool threatening to pool on her pillow. Her exhaustion was making her delirious, but he had to admit he liked the sound of that.

I hummed to myself as I was at the end of the barrel just washing a few utensils. I looked up for a moment as I heard Jungkook click shut Luna’s door. The slice was quick and shallow over my index finger. I dropped the knife immediately retracting it on instinct to run it under the tap. The grace Jungkook held before was thrown out the window as he made his way towards Y/N. He ran and yanked my hand from under the running water and popped it in his mouth. His tongue lapped over the cut sealing it with his saliva. I stood there like a statue, goosebumps rising over my skin.

My finger popped out of his mouth and he licked his lips with lidded eyes. In a husky tone he stepped closer, “are you okay y/n?” I pull my finger back inspecting the digit, “yeah—yeah, it’ll heal up fast…being hybrid and all.” Words just tumbled out without structure. I cleared my throat and with my good hand pointed to my laptop, “I’ll finish this, and you can pick out and—ugh what’s it called—movie to watch.” He’s told me countless times about movies and this thing called Netflix. I didn’t have a TV yet, but I was given a laptop. The laptop was a gift a part of my scholarship, so I could do schoolwork.

His actions finally set in, realizing just how close he was when his breath moved stray hairs cascading on my face. He stepped back rubbing his neck, “yeah, I’ll put on the best movie you’ll ever see.” It was funny watching him switch from a shy boy to a confident counterpart. Jungkook settled into the couch and logged onto his Netflix pulling up one of his classic favorites: Iron Man.

I dipped into the hallway coming back with a throw blanket and then my comforter from my bed. I stepped into the living room offering him the other blanket. I settled a cushion away from him, adjusting my blanket around me. He looked over to me chuckling under his breath, “hi.” I returned the gesture, “hello to you too.” He pressed play adjusting the laptop somewhere in between us on the coffee table.

As the movie went on he explained things to me, to understand him better I scooted closer. Jungkook tried to keep his voice down since Luna was sleeping. Before I knew it, we were sitting side by side and his finger only needing to point instead of his arm stretching out. He hit the pause button apologizing, “I need to use the bathroom real quick, be right back.” I wiggled a hand out from the comforter giving him a thumbs up. It made me happy to see how happy he was to show me something that was his favorite, as a bonus the movie wasn’t bad either.

When he came back to the living room y/n was curled up in her blanket, and her eyes fought an invisible being trying to shut them. He wanted to treat her like she was his doe, cuddle her tight in his arms, marking her with his scent. This past month not seeing her took a toll on him that he never accounted for. His team even jeered at him more his nickname going form cottontail to slow poke or tail-chaser.

However, he settled himself on having a bit of a distance, just being in proximity of her was enough for him, then pressed the spacebar to continue. Slowly she seemed to inch closer to him, accidently thumping the side of her head on his shoulder. A rolling wave of her hot breath caressed his collarbone and a small mewl followed in content.

Her scent was sweet; the closer she got the more enticing it became. The changing glow off the screen depended her natural red lips into a sweet wine. His heart squeezed like a towel being wrung out. He reached out catching the slipping blanket and readjusted it over her curled-up figure. She began to stir, her lashes slowly fanning open against her will. She inhaled deeply sitting up straight. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He smiled biting his lip lifting up his arm to let her have the choice of burrowing into his side or going back to her corner. She paused hard in thought then eased into his side and he pulled her coiled form closer. “It’s okay, it’s cold, so stay close.” It wasn’t cold, in fact he naturally ran hot. He found it hard to speak above a whisper not wanting to shatter the moment. “Besides, I made a promise to protect you… relax.” Her eyebrows furrowed, “I’m not in danger though?” He scoffed playfully, “just watch the movie Y/N.”

Confused, but not wanting to press further she sat next to him, but slowly her body relaxed again. Half an hour later, she completely fell against him he could feel the soft rises and fall of her chest against his arm. Her warm breath painted his neck again, but this time she nuzzled against his neck. She did the unexpected, she began purring. He’s never heard such a pleasant sound before, the notion of you truly feeling content and safe was all he could ask for. Her purrs rattled his heart. She licked her lips the tip of her tongue grazing his skin. She did it once, then twice seemingly addicted by the new taste of his skin.

Her lips opened letting her bottom lip graze his skin. Her tucked hands loosened as one of them traveled up his chest like a snake fingers fanned out. He gulped hard, shivering when her hand grazed his nipple through his thin, white t-shirt. He should stop her, but his mind was blank. Her hand settled near his collarbone strobing the flesh with her thumb and her index nail scrapping his skin in almost a kneading manner. Her purrs increased when he shifted slightly, and she took advantage of the new expanse of skin. Her lips meet his skin in butterfly kisses and his hand around her waist squeezed. He couldn’t help his lids falling halfway, the sensation of her feather light kisses and warm breath was intoxicating. He was a sober drunk.

Her hands persisted in their kneading but traveled up to tangle in his hair pulling on his hair to hold him in an angle she wanted. The unconscious cat was slick. He could feel the strain picking up in his pants. She persisted in kissing his neck, marking him tainting him with her scent. His teeth where clinking, and soft honks leaving him. They were breathy, but still masculine in their nature. He fought against her hand turning to nuzzle his chin against her hair occasionally running it over her ear. His chinning stopped when he felt her sharp canines nibbling, occasionally pricking at his skin. He seethed through his teeth at the pain, but it turned into pleasure soon after. He didn’t know how much he could take.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and all of her motions stopped. His half-lidded eyes sprung to their full optics. He fished in his pocket the best he could without moving her reluctantly detangling himself from her. He walked near the front door taking the call. On the other end of the line, panting, “they—they took her! She’s gone! I—I—!” His stomach dropped to his feet, but his protective and justice driven instincts kicked in. “Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. Let me talk to the team. Stay where you are Taehyung!” He ended the call abruptly turning around to Y/N sitting on the arm of the couch watching him. He sighed running a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry I gotta go, there’s an emergency.” She nodded in understanding but caught the marks on his neck. A blush flooded her cheeks, licking her swollen lips looking away. God, how he wanted to stay and hold her in his arms again, but he had to go.

He stepped closer to her holding out his pinky towards her. “I’ll be back. I promise.” She looked up at him as she intertwined her pinky in his, “will you be okay?” His stance softened a bit squeezing their intertwined fingers, “you know I will, I’ll come back to you…always.” She let go of his pinky, her smile speaking a thousand words she couldn’t utter” He smiled letting the digits hang just by the tip, then turned on his heels leaving the one place he felt at home at with a click of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 4/14/2018:[The Rabbit on the Moon 4](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/172928167823/the-rabbit-on-the-moon-part-4)


	5. The Rabbit on the Moon Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated PG; thematic elements.

Linoleum could never be a good choice. The combination of linoleum flooring, fluorescent lighting, and bleak, white walls were even worse.

I pulled Luna closer to me as we walked down the familiar hall. Two officers restrained a manic man in an orange jumpsuit as they transported him down the wide hallway. The shackles around his feet clanked loudly against the poorly chosen flooring as he swayed in a short circle. I yanked Luna over to my right side, away from the oncoming unpredictable traffic. The man chuckled and looked up at the sound. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach when I met the eyes of the deraigned prisoner. The years of smoking and alcoholism manifested on his sunken and liver spotty face. “Pretty, pretty kitties. Ohh, how’d I’d just—.” His beady eyes narrowed, “Wait, that’s my Kitty! That’s you Kitty! Oh, wow! Tell them I’m not a bad man Kitty. Be a doll would you?”

The presiding officers shoved him forth cutting his comments short, “No talking! Keep moving Crazy Eights.”

I held Luna closer to me and shield her eyes away from our previous owner. He doesn’t scare me anymore, but I don’t want Luna to—she sneaked out of my arms and spit at the very ground where he just stood, “Suck it Yates!”

I looked at her in surprise and choked on laughed of disbelief. I whispered yelled under my breath to her, “Where’d you learn to say that?”

She shrugged and grinned at me, “The Uncles.”

I scolded her first then laughed, of course who else would it have been; yet, I didn’t let go of Luna’s hand and we continued down the hall. I counted down the signs until we reached the Hybrid Division. I heavily sighed, unraveling the tension in my shoulders upon the exhale. I felt safe within these invisible boundaries of the sector. I saw the familiar twitching of ears at their desk as I rounded the half wall. I yelped taking two generous steps back yanking Luna with me before we were run over by a senile pigeon mail man who wasn’t paying attention as he did his rounds. I heard a familiar voice call out, “Hey Bernie, watch where you’re going next time alright? You’re going to have a lawsuit on your hands and we can’t save you there.” Bernie didn’t bother turning around to apologize, he continued his crazy speed to other divisions. Yugyeom threw his hands up in exasperation, he never felt like anyone listened to him.

Jungkook looked up from his work to us with a huge smile, “Sorry about that, he doesn’t look where he’s going. I’ve sacrificed my toes a few times to that cart.” He stood up and came over to us and leaned in to Luna whispering loudly, “He’s a bit cross eyed. You can never tell where his eyes are lookin’, so we blame his drivin’ on that.”

They both giggle and she jumped into his open arms, wrapping her thin ones around his neck, “I’ve missed you Jungkook.”

He squeezed her tight and shook her about like a ragdoll, but she couldn’t have been happier. He set her down ruffling her hair, then looked to me with cheeks rosy, “Hi.”

My stomach was fluttering from its mildly settled state. This happened every time I was reacquainted with the tall, handsome, upkept yet unpolished rabbit hybrid. I waved shortly with a soft smile of my own, “Hi.”

It’s been a while, a few months actually, since I—we’ve seen Jungkook. After he left that night, I dived into studying and making myself busy. I contacted Jin about getting an internship at his shelter in their preschool. He told me if I was enrolled as education major and I had an ed plan I could forward to him, then he was willing to take me on board immediately. I started the very next day.

Luna picked up extra circular activities after school while I worked at the shelter, so there wasn’t much time left in the day.

However, I’d still find myself thinking of Jungkook all the time. He sounded so worried—which was completely unlike him—that night. It just ate at me not knowing if he was okay or not.

I got my answer while I was working at the shelter. I was walking through the front lobby and the TV for the guest was playing the news. I walked by reading the schedule for the day then stopped, backpedaled, before my jaw fell agape when I saw Jungkook on screen arresting people. The headline scrolled across: Suspect of Largest Gang Syndicate Arrested on Multiple Charges. I ran into the empty lunch room and dialed up Jungkook, chewing on my thumb. The dial tone kept ringing and I wasn’t sure he was even going to answer. “H-hello?” His voice was drowsy with sleep. I couldn’t help but laugh in relief, all worry drained out of my system as my shoulder dropped. “Y/N?”

I nodded even though he couldn’t see, “Jungkook, you’re alive.”

He giggled on the other side of the line, sheets rustling underneath him as he adjusted, “I’m alive.”

From that point on he made it a habit to call us everyday from then on, even if it was just for a few minutes in between eachothers breaks. At least a minute of that time was spared just for Luna, so she could tell him about how soccer practice was going or about her newest friends on the team.

Things returned back to normal.

Luna rounded about Jungkook, eyes glimmering in happiness, to greet the rest of the team. The happy kitten played with the big dogs as they yapped back at one another. She blended in with them seamlessly, they all had eyes filled with adoration as they bounced around her with equal happiness.

I stepped up to Jungkook as he turned around and stuffed his hands in his pocket to watch Luna as well. He spoke without looking at me, “Long time no see. I don’t mean this in a bad way, but weren’t we supposed to hang out this weekend for Luna’s birthday?”

I pulled my purse to the front of me and fished inside for the document. “I got subpoenaed, so I’m here to testify against Yates.”

His eyes hardened, ears pointed back, “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

I blushed looking away, “I got caught up in Mom stuff, soccer practice and all. I was going through bills and found it deep in junk mail yesterday.”

He nodded in understanding, gaze softening up, ears relaxing. He stepped closer bringing me into a hug, “I missed you.”

I wrapped my hands around his narrow waist and mumbled into his shoulder, “I missed you too.”

The bliss only lasted for a brief second. “Alright you two love birds, break it up, not in front of the kid.” Jackson covered Luna’s eyes unnecessarily.

She yanked at Jackson’s hands wanting to see what’s going on, “Uncle Jackson, I’m not a kid, I’m turning fifteen on Friday.”

I pulled away from Jungkook nearly stumbling over my two feet, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Jungkook grunted and nipped at the air towards Jackson as I shimmed out of his embrace. Jungkook sneered at the golden lab, “Says the man who can’t stop talking about his wife and a kid on the way.”

He blushed, but his tail wagged behind him at the mention of his family. Jackson still joked, “When you’re married you’ll understand then Jungkook.”

Luna’s ears perked up, “You’re married and going to have a baby? You never told me you were married Uncle Jackson! Why don’t you wear your wedding ring?”

The two were lost in their own world as Jackson found another victim to talk their ear off. I approached Captain Im and I handed the subpoena to him and he read over it. He looked up at me with heavy eyes, “I’m sorry that you have to do this. They want…survivors to tell them exactly what went on so Yates can be prosecuted accordingly.” I nodded in understanding.

The truth is the subpoena wasn’t in the junk mail. It was sitting on the counter in plain sight for thirteen days and today was the last day I could legally put if off. I was trying to find the courage to come down to the station and talk about it, everything. I didn’t tell Jungkook because it felt too real if someone else knew. Life since I’ve left has felt like a dream, that all this isn’t real and by answering this subpoena felt like I’d be breaking that dream. I wasn’t afraid of Yates, I was afraid reliving it all.

It was as if Jungkook had a sixth sense specifically radared into me. From all the time we’ve spent together, he can pick up on the little ticks and my body language that meant something was off kilter. Jungkook brought me into his side smoothing his hand over my arm in comfort, “I’ll be there, so if you ever feel uncomfortable just let me know. We can take breaks if you need to.”

I placed my hand over Jungkook’s, the unsettling feeling in my stomach muddled down. A small purr escaped my throat, but I coughed to cover it. “Thank you.”

Jungkook looked over his shoulder to the group, “Guys, watch my precious Luna for a bit, okay? If any of you mess with her, I’ll snip your tails!” He winked at Luna who returned the gesture with a giggle. They all scoffed and laughed including Jungkook.

I set my eyes firmly on Luna, “Luna behave please. I’m going to answer some questions and I’ll be right back.” I know I didn’t need to tell her, she was a great kid, but I wanted to stall.

She nodded then copying a salute she’d seen the guys do, “Roger that Mama.” The rest copied her.

Jungkook kept his hand securely on my shoulder as Jungkook and Captain Im escorted me to another hallway of linoleum. Jungkook wanted to tangle his hand in mine but held back for the sake of professionalism. To lighten the mood Jungkook looked over to his Captain proudly, “Did you hear Captain Im is up for election for the next Police Chief?”

I looked over to the blushing rottweiler, “Congratulations Captain, you’ve worked hard.”

Jungkook kept praising his Captain the whole way to the interview room. Jungkook seemed to love watching his boss squirm at the compliments, they treated eachother like siblings instead of superior and inferior. However, I could see the adoration in Jungkook’s eyes he really respected his Captain.

We reached an interrogation office with a crew already awaiting my arrival. Captain Im went in first then came back out letting us know everything was a go. Jungkook let go only to look me directly in the eye, “We’re going to be just outside. You’re going to be okay Y/n.”

I nodded saving my voice for the interview. I entered the white office before I could even gave myself the chance to turn back. The office looked more welcoming than I had anticipated. It wasn’t a cement room with chairs and a flimsy table like you’d see in the movies. A tall, smartly dressed man stood up and held out his hand with a charming smile. “Hi, I’m Joe, I’m going to be your interviewer.”

I shook his hand and curled my tail around waist, “Hello, I’m Y/N.” He pointed to the seat and went over to get me a glass of water before we begun. “Ms. Y/L/N we will be going over a few questions regarding your role in Justin Yates involvement in the Sagitta vs State case. For legal reason this session will be recorded for the court to review. Do you consent?”

I nodded with an affirmative, “Yes.” I signed some legal work for on paper consent and then the camera man was signaled to start recording after. With that the interrogation begun.

Joe cleared his throat, “Does the witness admit that she is Y/N Y/L/N?”

I stroked my tail that was still wrapped around my waist, but I kept eye contact between the camera and Joe. “Yes.”

“Does the witness admit that from the years 2012–2022 she was, under the legal definition, a slave to Justin Yates in his Estate?”

I squeezed my tail, my ears flat against my head, “…Yes.”

Joe held his hand up asking the camera man to pause the taping. I looked at him eyes wide, had I misspoken already? He smiled, “Y/N, please relax. None of these questions are here to hurt you. I know this is hard to do and its uncomfortable, but please, speak comfortably. You’re doing so much good by doing this. The other hybrids that were alongside you in the mansion you’re helping them by speaking up. You’re helping other hybrids who were just like you by speaking up.”

His world held a lot of weight. I was helping out the others? I thought back to the other felines and rabbit hybrids. I thought I did all I could already. I thought of Luna. My Luna…I thought of her beautiful, big eyes looking at me. I was reminded of the first time she called me Mom. The first time I saw her being punished and I couldn’t do anything about it. I thought back to the vile man being dragged away like he deserved. I could prevent another cycle happening. If this meant that I could do more, I had to speak up…if at least for Luna.

I deeply sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them up again a fire was burning within. My life isn’t a dream, this was reality and that’s okay. It wouldn’t crumble through my fingers. I could do this.

Joe signaled for the camera man to continue tapping and began with the questioning again. I relayed what went on during the auction, in the actual trafficking, how we were treated and my role in the house. The memories did resurface, but I wasn’t afraid.

Joe stood up at the end and extended his hand out to me. I did the same and thanked him. He gave me something I didn’t know I needed. Closure and a little more.

I walked out with my head held high and smiling. Proud I could help the many others who were trapped in that house, and that system that that wicked man and others abused. Yet Jungkook could sense the tinge of anxiety lingering in my system. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” I nodded, adjusting my purse over my shoulder,” I feel good about it.” As a group we all walked back to the open offices. I approached the group and they seemed to be in their own little world. Luna was sitting on someone’s desk and had a paper hat on. I laughed under my breath holding my hand out to Luna, “Luna, we gotta get going.” She pouted and the puppies around her frowned like their favorite toy was being taken away. I smiled at the group, “Thank you for taking care of her. I owe you guys.”

Jungkook slipped up beside me, “Hey Luna, would you like to hang out with Uncles longer?”

Her eyes lit up and her head nodded at whiplash speed, “Yes!”

Jungkook looked towards his team, “You heard her boys, gotta make the little lady happy.”

My jaw was unhinging at how they planned something right before me without even asking me. I clenched it back in place to harshly whisper at him. I couldn’t impose on them any longer, weren’t these guys at work? “Jungkook, no! What are you doing? Why do they need to watch Luna when I’m right here?”

He looked over to me, and I finally noticed that he had changed out of his uniform. He was sporting a plain white t-shirt under a denim jacket and black jeans. I narrowed my eyes, tail twitching in anxiety, “Jungkook…what’s going on?”

He wiggled his brows and laced his hand in mine, “I got something in mind.”

Captain Im sat on the edge of his desk sipping a steaming cup of coffee, “I got three kids at home, don’t worry Y/n I understand girl code and how to handle kids by now.”

BamBam, the golden lab, walked up to me with a cheeky smile, “Don’t worry Y/n. Let us take care of Luna and you enjoy your date with Jungkook.”

My ears swiveling forward tuning into each word. The cocky bunny was blushing. I went to question what he meant, but Youngjae clapped a hand over our shoulders and ushered us down the hall. “Have fun you too. Don’t worry Y/n. Stay safe you too!”

I pulled a hard stop and fished into my purse and gave Youngjae the keys to my apartment. I told him that they could stay and eat anything in the cabinets that they wanted, but don’t let Luna get into the sweets. “Don’t destroy the house, please.”

Jungkook pulled me along, until we were outside the front of the station. People passed by us and the busy city traffic was bustling, human and automotive, but I could only stare at the hand tugging me along. He was a bit of a flustering mess as he let go of my hand so he could better express himself. “I-I It doesn’t have to be a date. I just wanted to…you looked anxious and stressed. I wanted to—I mean—this, this doesn’t have to be a date…if you don’t want it to. I just thought that us hanging out would help out, but since it was just us it like a date, but honestly, if you don’t feel, uhm, feel comfortable with that—.”

I found his rambling endearing, he was being so sweet and caring. I let the sense of being a burden melt from me because I could trust the team with Luna, so there was nothing to worry about. I reached out taking his hand that was gesturing about, silencing his precious ramble with a single touch. “I’d like that…a date.”

The tips of his human ears were burning, but his long, brown hare ears peeked up in interest.

I suddenly felt like I couldn’t look at him, my cheeks were a light pink just like the flesh of my hybrid ears. I raised his hand to boop his knuckles with my nose and I blinked slowly at him. 

I’ve never seen a smile so genuinely wide and happy, that I had to burn that into my memory. He lit up, “Okay.”

He took me to his car and told me to buckle up, “where we’re going it’s going to be a bit of a drive.” He looked confident behind the wheel of his car. “I have a playlist for long drives, these are songs I listened to as a kid.” He turned on the vintage playlist and before I knew it my head was bobbing to the beat. He pulled out of his parking spot and mingled into traffic. We turned onto the highway going west. He laughed when he noticed me bobbing my head and began singing his heart out. My breath hitched at the dulcet tone as he followed the lyrics perfectly. I preferred listening to him than the original singer. I shifted in my seat so I could watch his performance better. He was so lost in his performance and not until after the third song did he realize I was watching. He smiled passing the invisible mic over to me and I joined in. Although, I made up most the lyrics.

The drive was just over an hour away from downtown. I was so caught up in our little concert and Jungkook’s voice I hadn’t even noticed we had arrived. Jungkook shifted the gear into park, “We’re here.” I looked out the window and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. The deep, blue water ran as far as the eye could see, to our right towering white cliffs were magnificently carved out by the ocean, and a long, wooden pier extended out with fisherman leaning on the railing. I’ve never seen the beach before, it was almost like a mythical place.

I hadn’t realized my mouth was hanging open as I unlocked the car door and got out silently. We were parked along the coast, so it took me eleven steps (counted) until my shoes dipped into sand. I squatted down and dug my hand into the warm grains of sand, or soft gold I couldn’t tell. The briny smell was so unique, I’ve never smelt something so cleansing before.

Jungkook came to crouch down next to me picking up a shell to toss it back in the sand. “I thought you’d like to see the ocean. You’ve never seen it right?”

“Wow, so this is the beach?” He chuckled and stood up and walked to the rolling waves. I hesitantly followed along. I wasn’t so fond of getting wet, but the beautiful azure that glimmered was too irresistible.

He angled towards me, “Take off your shoes and feel the water.” He practiced what he preached and took off his shoes and stuffed his socks in the holes. He rolled up his pants up to his knees and waved to me, “Come on.”

I watched the waves roll in to savor a short embrace with the honey colored sand before it retreated leaving a white lace trail. I took off my shoes and placed them next to Jungkook’s. I watched the lapping waves cautiously as I stood next to him, “Is it cold?”

He smirked, “Find out for yourself.”

I wrapped my tail around my waist and took a hesitant step forward alongside him, trusting Jungkook. The gentle waves were flowing in a come-hither motion with their push and pull motion. I looked at Jungkook once more before I let the wave crash over my feet. I gasped at the feeling, the refreshing chill that ran up my spine tickled a laugh out of my throat. I let my toes wiggle in the salty, cold water. The wet sand under my feet felt like pudding. I loved it instantly. I turned to Jungkook pushing my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, “It’s wonderful.” He splashed a bit of water at me and laughed at the how I flinched at the sprinkling. I narrowed my eyes and played back. He ran back up onto the beach and I ran after him. This cycle of push and pull like the tide went on until we were walking along the edge of water out of breath.

Research buildings were on the cliffs, but a specific building caught Jungkook’s eye, “Let’s go to the Aquarium.”

I was a bit sad to depart with the beach, but my tail flickered with excitement of a child, “Aquarium?”

He pointed to the building, “Let’s check it out.” We washed our feet off at the showers and slipped our shoes back to walk about half a mile to the Aquarium. The little shops along the coastline were the least to say interesting. The curation of each eclectic artisanal shop made us stop a few times just to ask what the item was.

A small street band was playing a soft jazz song under a gazebo. People were gathered to listen to the musicians and children were dancing in front of the band giggling happily. I could see the fluttering of their garments and their happy feet tapping about to a rhythm their feet couldn’t follow. I couldn’t see over the shoulders of the families and strollers, but Jungkook took my hand and pulled me away from the crowd. We stood in our own intimate space behind the crowd. He held out his hand, “May I?”

I placed mine in his, “But I don’t know how to dance.”

He placed my other hand on his shoulder and his on my waist, “Just do what feels right, follow my lead.” He stepped closer to me and our face were just inches away from eachother. He began moving in delicate circles to start. I felt like a bird learning how to fly. When we found a basic rhythm, he began moving us with purpose. It was amazing watching him in complete control, yet so gentle and graceful. He was clearly good at this. 

I was caught up in staring at him that I missed the beat and stepped on his foot accidently, “Sorry!”

He laughed swaying with me and my feet tapped danced to catch up, “No worries, I should’ve worn my steel toe boots.” We laughed and my hand on his shoulder shook from the rumblings. He really should have, because I stepped on his foot accidently again.

He his hand go around my waist and spun me around. He was hypnotized as my hair bounced and tousled about, wisping gently like dandelion florets that were caught in the wind. He spun me back to him and I placed my hand on his chest to catch my balance. There was a short moment where we just stared into eachothers eyes really using that inch distance to its advantage. His brown, doe eyes sparkled liked the sea glass wind chimes from the shops we passed. The song ended, so did our little charade, but the glint in his eye was still alive. Jungkook and I parted and clapped for the musicians. Jungkook jerked his head towards the original path and we continued our track to the aquarium.

The culture of this little town was so unique and different from the city. The ocean was a mystical place indeed, magic was in the air.

We came up to the entrance of the aquarium and I tried paying for my ticket but Jungkook insisted on paying for the both of us. I reluctantly let him, but only after intensely frowned and insisting he shouldn’t. He didn’t budge. I felt like a child in a underwater wonderland as we walked into the lobby. The center tank ran up ten feet and within a school of fish swam in a cohesive group like a tornado within their cylinder. Three gigantic sculptures of a blue whales were hung from the ceiling like they were swimming through the air. I walked up to the shimmering sardines as I watched them continue in their endless rotation. Jungkook poked fun, “You can’t eat these guys, its not a supermarket.”

I licked my lips jokingly and flicked my tongue against my canine, “I could’ve gotten us dinner, but suit yourself.” His eyes crinkled accompanying his lopsided smile. I couldn’t see it, but his tail was wagging.

I hadn’t realized how much I had been laughing today until my cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling so much. Jungkook handed me a pamphlet and we followed the arrows to the exhibition. The halls were dim, but the tanks were brightly lit showcasing starfish, octopus and even a turtle. We continued through the sights and nearing the end of the exhibit the hallway narrowed. I stuck next to Jungkook as a crowd of children ran by us singing the Jaw’s theme song and hands above their head like a fin. When the room opened up, everyone was silhouetted by the intense blue light that filtered through the window of the floor to ceiling tank that was at least forty feet tall. Sting rays and schools of colorful fish I saw in the smaller tank swam by the window. Jungkook and I made our way through the crowd and I looked up at the shimmering water, then a shadow passed over head. A spotted bus sized creature gliding through the water at a leisure pace. “Jungkook, what’s that?” I didn’t take my eyes off the creature.

“That’s a whale shark.” He leaned against the glass angling his body towards me catching me mouth out a silent wow. Subconsciously he found his eye crinkling up at the innocent look on my face. My hand came up to the glass as a curious fish approached the glass and booped the glass where my hand was. I smiled and pet the glass as if I was petting the fish (not food). The blue filtered light played beautifully on my profile. He could care less about the whale, I was the greatest spectacle. The prettiest being of them all.

The hair on the back of his neck raised as he scented a familiar lecherous scent. What were the chances. Jungkook leaned with his back against the glass as he saw the hybrid approaching. Did that guy’s face never react? He ran his tongue over his buck teeth to push against his cheek. He stared down the cocky cat that was approaching.

Leo questioned, “Y/N? Is that you? I didn’t know you’re going to be here?”

I turned around at the call of my name smiling at the friendly face, “Hi Leo! Yeah…it was a last minute thing. What are you doing here?”

The cat hybrid swished his tail back and forth despite his face reading neutral. He lifted up his notebook, “I’m here for a marine bio class, you know the one you have to take next semester?” Leo stepped forward confidently and stuck out his hand to Jungkook for a shake. “Jungkook right? We didn’t get a proper introduction last time.” Jungkook wryly smiled, his cottontail upright like fingers crossed behind his back, but both his ears were relaxed professionally. He took Leo’s hand and shook it, the electricity between the two went right over my head as the two had a silent battle.

Leo opened up his notebook to show me the sketches he did of the sea life. He elbowed me after I made a comment on his too cute looking octopus. I laughed at something he said, and Jungkook stood there onlooking the smile on my face. Leo was about to wrap his arm my shoulder to point to a drawing, but that was the last straw. Jungkook grunted, tapping his foot with his tail wagging. God, this guy rubbed him the wrong way. Jungkook pulled me over to him and rested his chin on top of my head. He wrapped an around my waist pulling me to him. “It was nice seeing you Leo, but we’re going to get going. My date hasn’t seen the whole exhibit yet.”

His muscular arm felt secure around my waist and I found myself leaning into him. I waved goodbye to Leo along with a see you in class. Leo’s mouth clenched shut, but he waved to us as Jungkook pulled me away. Jungkook shot daggers over my shoulder at Leo, and for good measure stuck his tongue out in Luna’s honor.

When we finished the touring and were out in the world again, I hadn’t realized how much time had passed. Jungkook suggested, “Let’s get something to eat, there’s a dinner at the end of the pier. Let’s eat there.” My stomach rumbled in agreeance and we walked to the wooden structure accumulated from different planks and bolts. The salty air was more pungent as we walked over the water. The sunset was just floating above the horizon, and the sky was settling into a tangerine blush.

I hugged my arms tighter over myself and wrapped my tail around my body to conserve my heat. I didn’t realize how sensitive to I was to temperature changes. I nag Luna to always bring a jacket, yet I don’t do it myself. Jungkook shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I looked up at him in surprise, but he just smiled at me, “Won’t you be cold?”

He shrugged, “I normally run hot, so I’m okay. Besides…you look good in it.” He turned away looking towards the sunset, and I could sympathize the sky that seemed to blush a deep rustic peach too. He had a pep in his step, happy feet, as he turned around walking backwards with his hands in his pocket. He circled around me a few times with the cheesiest grin on his face, “I hope you’re hungry.”

The diner at the end of the pier was bustling with people, especially the youth splurging on their Summer freedom. It was reminiscent of a classic fifties diner with the bold neon lights and a large, cursive sign. Even before we stepped foot inside the tables outside were full of customers, so the food must be good.

He pulled open the door for me with a jingle from the bell above the door, “My lady.” Jazz poured out the door along with the aroma of burger, fries, and comfort food. Jungkook took the lead and found an open booth. From our seat we had a view of the mellow ocean and the coastline. Homes already had their porch lights on and along the beach the occasional bonfire was burning. The Summer vacation town was settling down as people were hanging up their bikinis and surf boards for the night.

A waitress that came up to our booth reeking of sweet apple pie, “Hi baby, welcome to Rosie’s Place. I’m Rosie, take your time looking through the menu. I’ll be back in a bit to take your order.” She dropped off some menus with two glasses of water. Jungkook and I looked over the menu and decided on getting two different items so we could pick off eachothers plate.

We handed the menus back to Rosie and leaned back into the booth. Jungkook asked, “How is working at Jin’s? Is Hyung treating you right?”

I giggled, “Maybe a bit too nice, it doesn’t feel like work. I think the kids are great, they’re so willing to learn and try new things.”

He nodded taking a sip of his water. I sipped my own, then asked a question I was always curious about, “How did you become a police officer? I mean, do you have a D.A.H. too?”

He fiddled with the rim of his cup. “No, I was born to a human father but a rabbit hybrid mother. Because of my half human side, I was given natural citizenship at birth. My Dad was a cop.

I became a cop because I wanted to follow in his footsteps. My mom of course was against it.”

I leaned up against the window as he spoke, the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about his passion.

He nibbled on a fry in his mouth before he continued, “Actually Captain Im’s dad and my Dad founded the Hybrid division at the station. The issues of hybrid law, discrimination from when they worked in the other sectors, then complied with the missing individuals there was enough need to create the division. As a compromise for getting the sector, the police chief set the condition that they had to solve the missing cases in return. My father and Jaebum hyung’s Dad agreed and began working on the big case.

My Dad was running a lead on missing hybrids and he found a connection between a gang and the missing ‘brids. That “gang” was a big time gang, they practically ran the city. You’ve probably heard of them, the Episcopi Vagrants?”

I nodded, I remember that name being whispered in the house.

“My father…he got too deep and couldn’t dig himself out.

One night, hyung’s Dad and other officers came to our door with my Dad’s badge and cap. I was only six at the time and I remember my Mom balling her eyes out and Jaebum’s dad unable to hold it in any longer and he cried with her. I lost my Dad…but he died doing what he loved, protecting our kind.

My dream never changed, I still wanted to go into the police force. I became an officer even though my Mom stopped talking to me for a year after I made that choice to go to the academy instead of University. We’re closer than ever now though, but she still calls me every day to make sure I’m okay.

I wanted to finish what my father started, carry on his legacy and make the hybrid division the best it could possible be.

I was able to honor him recently and fulfill the promise my father made.”

I could sense his uneasiness with all this, he was scratching at a scar. It’s not easy…I know that first hand. I took his hand that was playing with the fries and laced my pinky with his on the table. He smiled tighten the embrace. I was able to untie all his knots and tighten the one between us in one move. I asked, “Is that why you were gone for that month?”

He nodded, “My friend, Taehyung the hybrid lawyer, his dad was one of those missing that my Dad was looking for. Taehyung and I went to the same elementary school and became pretty close. When we got older we grew even closer when we talked about our past and found out how we were connected.

He’s my best friend, so when he called me that night I was at your house, I didn’t expect to finally find the person behind my father’s death and Taehyung’s. The team, Taehyung and I, we finally brought those people to face justice. That’s why I was gone for so long because I finally was able to avenge my father and Tae’s father so to speak. I went to visit my Dad with my Mom to tell him I did it.”

He brought our entangled pinkies to his chin, rubbing the underside of his chin gently over my knuckles. His eyes spoke a language that only the both of us knew as he held my gaze. “The best part about it was I was able to put the man that hurt you and Luna behind bars.”

I smiled pinching his chin with thumb and index affectionately, “Thank you for all you’ve done Jungkook. I can’t speak for your dad, but I’m sure I know your father would be extremely proud of you. I know I’m lucky to have been saved by you, who knows where I would be now if you hadn’t taken that slip of paper.”

In another truth, he didn’t know how to respond so he settled on, “You’re welcome.” He was blushing at the praise. He smiled, buck teeth and all as fed me a french fry from his plate.

We continued talking about anything and everything, I asked him more about his family too and I found out he had an older brother. It felt like time had stopped and it was just the two of us. The rest was a meaningless back drop, purely an aesthetic effect. Silences never last long, it nearly heightened the next topic of conversation.

What broke us out of our stupor was a table of ten drunk women singing happy birthday loudly to their friend. The staff naturally joined along. It reminded me that Luna’s birthday was coming soon. It reminded me that she was back home with the guys babysitting her. He must’ve been thinking the same thing when the neon clock behind the counter bar ticked 11:45 p.m.. Jungkook put a couple bills down in the check and slid out of the booth, “Come on Cinderella, I gotta get you home before midnight.” I laughed, because no way were we going to get back in town in fifteen minutes. He outstretched his hand to me and I latched onto it as he helped me out of the booth.

On the way back to the car, at the entrance of the pier an old man was selling flowers. Jungkook stopped and bought the last flower and handed it to me, “For you, a flower for a flower.”

I took the white carnation with a thank you, even though the pick-up line was horrible. My tail swished behind me regardless…because it was Jungkook. “Thank you.”

He walked me to my door, but we were traveling at a near snail pace. He spied over my shoulder towards my neighbor’s door, Leo’s door, and grunted, spitting internally at scent lingering in the hallway.

Neither of us went to knock as we stopped in front of my apartment. I scuffed my shoe against the cement swinging my foot lightly. I broke the ice, “Today was fun.”

He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, biting his lower lip, “Yeah, I had a lot of fun too.” He stepped closer taking a deep breath, “Would you like to go out again sometime?” He was glad he got that all out in one breath and it came out more confident than he was anticipating.

I laughed adjusting my purse and flower into my other hand, “Do I get free babysitters again?”

He laughed, “Luna’s practically a cadet in training at this point, its only right that her senior officers look after of her.” I hadn’t realized but we kept inching closer to one another as his face became clearer as we stepped under the light fixture.

A part of me already felt the longing of his eminent departure. He was still in front of me, yet I didn’t want this night to end. I wanted to spend more time with him. My heart stopped when I looked up, his eyes were so fixated on me with a look of adoration. Warmth flushed over my whole body, my heart and stomach doing flips. “I’d like that.”

He leaned down, pushing a stray hair out of my face. He was close enough I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I wanted to look in his eyes but the only thing I could focus on was his moistened lips from him licking over them about a thousand times today. He whispered out, the tips of our noses barely touching, “Y/n.”

The door flung open with an excited kitten shouting out, “Mom, your back home! Oh, oh, with Dad too—oh, well—uh I’ll just be inside. You guys take your time.” She closed the door, but it wasn’t fully shut as she peeked through the sliver of space with her eyes still noticeably there. She blushed and stuck a thumbs up towards Jungkook before closing the door fully shut.

Jungkook looked behind me to the window where the blinds had eyes peering through them, in fact seven eyes. Jungkook grinned as the blinds trembled as the people retracted behind them, yet he could tell that they were still lingering.

He stepped closer to me taking my chin between his fingers, surprisingly cheeky for someone who was shy moments ago. “I should’ve done this a long time ago, but there’s no way in hell I’m letting this chance slip away again.”

“Jungkook,” I managed to whisper.

He leaned down, “I like you, a lot. I don’t want you to ever be alone again. ” He looked into my eyes before he closed them and kissed me. He pressed with an intensity to prove his point, but it was gentle.

From the other side of the closed door we both heard it clear as day, “FINALLY!”

We laughed against eachothers lips as he picked me up and spun me around before setting me on my feet. His eyes were sparkling. “And I should’ve done this sooner,” I grasped onto his shirt and tugged him down to meet my lips in another soft kiss, “I like you too.”

Hoots and hollers sounded from the window startling me. I leaned my head against Jungkook’s shoulder muttering to myself as well…

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 4/14/2018:[The Rabbit on the Moon 5](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/177254231358/the-rabbit-on-the-moon-part-5)


	6. The Rabbit on the Moon Chapter 6 [Final]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rated M; Thematic elements, intercourse (protected), inappropriate usage of toys in foreplay, oral (fem & male), light dom/sub themes, sub Jungkook, fingering, edging and mounting.

The blunt end of the thumb tacks made a welling imprint on the pad of my thumb as I hung up the twenty-fifth and final picture on the wall. The door trudged open as my teacher assistant zombied in clinging to the handle like her life depended on it. The two remaining students dashed past her, “Bye Ms. Y/L/N and Ms. Lee! See you Monday!”

I looked over my shoulder calling back to them, “Have a good weekend girls—oh Jesus! Are you okay Cindy?”

The petite, deer hybrid looked at me with her bloodshot doe eyes, “I’m sorry Ms. Y/L/N, I must’ve eaten something bad for lunch. I didn’t mean to let you do all the work.” She raised a fist to her mouth covering a belch. The pungency from the vomit was still lingering on her and it was beginning to stain the room, but I held a polite smile.

I waved her off climbing down from the counter and smoothed down my paint specked apron, “No worries, we’re all done here for the day. Go home and get some rest. Drink enough fluids so you don’t dehydrate okay?” I wanted to pat her in some sort of comfort, but it seemed that anything could be the next set off.

Her body relaxed, but that seems to upset her stomach. She clutched around her body for support and rushed to collect her things, “Have a good night, Ms. Y/L/N.”

I yelled as she booked it down the hall, “I told you to call me Y/N, Cindy!”

I shook my head chuckling, that girl needed to loosen up. She’s been working under me for half a year now and she still hasn’t dropped the formalities. I picked up the paint tubes and placed them in the cart, or as the kids called it “magic tools on wheels”. I looked around my small classroom, I was proud of the back wall I just finished hanging up. The different portraits of each student would be the first thing anyone saw when they came into the room. The occasional piece glimmered with globes of glitter, I call it tasteful artistic choices. Touches of magic on construction paper.

I’ve been fortunate to get a chance to change these twenty-five lives. Its been two years since I started working at Jin’s shelter. I got the position to teach as soon as I graduated with my certificate. Jin received a grant and expanded the shelter. We were able to accommodate more hybrids, facilities and resources. I got my own classroom to teach in, this classroom, where I could hang up the portraits of my students.

I went around the twenty-five desks checking for any remaining supplies. Hybrid children tended to be a sneakier with things because of their instincts to burrow. When I came up clear I rolled the cart back to the storage closet, but I made sure to lock the classroom up before I left. I passed the receptionist desk on my way and the day nurses loitered around with the receptionist waiting for the switch in shift. “Hey Y/N, any paint fights today?”

I laughed stopping and leaned on the desk, “No, Thank God. I made sure to keep it away from Timmy. That little snake just like to push my buttons.” The girls chuckled, they knew of the snake hybrid I spoke of as he’s made his rounds in the infirmary too. He wants attention, but he sought it out in the most mischievous ways. I’ve been working with him, but it took time to change habits.

Carpe Diem one day at a time.

Judy, the receptionist, eyes lit up as she remembered, “Isn’t it date night?”

I took a mint from the jar and popped it in my mouth. “It is! Finally, it’s been forever since Jungkook and I have spent quality time together. Jungkook’s supposed to get off early and Luna’s spending the night at her friend’s house.”

The cheeky girls exchanged glances then wiggled their brows, “Oh, you’re going to have the house all to yourself then.”

I wiggled my brows, “I got something special planned.” I grinned at them cheekily as I rolled the sinus clearing peppermint around in my mouth.

Judy pushed my shoulder teasingly, “Girl, why are you still here then?”

I looked up at the clock and gasped choking on my peppermint for a hot second, it was five o’clock already! “Well if I don’t get going now, then there won’t be a date.” The girls cheered and whistled teasingly as I waved goodbye. I sped off and locked all the supplies in the closet. I went back to the classroom and tossed my apron just barely on the hook. I closed the classroom with my stuff haphazardly in my arms, my car keys already in hand as I bolted out of the shelter. There were preparations to be made before Jungkook got home at eight.

The sound of phone ringing, rapid scribbling, and insistent keyboard typing was starting to wear on his sensitive ears. Each sector was bustling because it was tourist season. People were coming in and out of the station like a rotating door. The paperwork just seemed to keep piling up as another officer came up with yet another manila folder and added it to the to-do-pile. Jungkook didn’t bother looking up from his current folder and waved his hand, pen laced between his finger dismissing him as the officer looked at him apologetically before leaving. He dropped his pen and ran that hand through his greasing hair. He reclined in his chair and looked at the photo frames on his desk. One of them was an old family photo of him and his parents, and the newest family photo was one with his Mom, Y/n, Luna and him. The smiles on our faces gave him enough energy to heavily sigh a third of his exhaustion out and return back to work. He picked up his pen again ready to start up.

It was supposed to be an early night, he made sure to block this out weeks in advance. It was just going to be him and I and that thought alone kept him going. There was only two more hours until eight—“Captain! Captain Jeon! There’s an emergency call linking to the Theo the Leo case. What should we do?”

Jungkook’s squeezed his shut counting down to three in his head then popped them wide open. Jungkook loved his job, he was living his dream! He was promoted to Captain after Jaebum won the election to become the Police Chief. He had pride in knowing he was trusted and could lead a team that was very dear to him. Heck, he even has overview of his old team members now. What could be more satisfying than that? But, he wanted to go home. He wanted to cuddle up next to me on the couch and tangle up in each other.

He stood up, dropping the pen on his desk and grabbed his badge and stuffed it in his breast pocket. He rolled his shoulders then spoke from his chest, “Alright team, let’s move out!”

The team began utilizing themselves with a shout, “Yes, Captain!”

A few more hours, then one or two more—maybe. This was going to be tough phone call home.

He fished his keys out of his pocket and scratched at the lock until the key naturally made it into the lock. He shifted the key right, depressed the handle and shoved open the door. He heavily sighed and on his next breath he was comforted with the smell of, “Home.” He tossed the keys in a ceramic bowl that Luna made in her pottery class. The writing on the rim read: home is where the heart is. He dug into his pant pocket for his cellphone and clicked the power button read back 10:03p.m. and no messages. He shrugged off his bomber jacket and unclipped his utility belt and hung them up on the same notch for simplicity. He took exactly five steps and plopped down onto the small bench and hunched over with a groan to untie his shoelaces. He shucked off his shoes and leaned back on the bench staring at the light fixture…that was on?

He finally looked down the foyer and realized the hallway light above him was the only light on. Normally the kitchen or the TV was casting a light, but the hallway light was never turned on. And why did he not see the paper on the floor? He stood up and stepped up closer to read it, “Open the closet.”

He turned towards the closet in question and hesitantly opened the door. He depressed the handle with caution and pulled open the door rapidly. Another instruction awaited him with an arrow pointing downwards towards a briefcase, “Pick one, and only one. When you’re done count down from three out loud and come find me. Let the games begin.” He popped open the clasp of his old briefcase unveiling five different guns, water guns and a squirt bottle. He laughed, hard enough his eyes scrunching up and he clutched onto the stool holding up the case. If it was games I wanted to play, he’d play along. He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and rolled up the sleeve to his elbows. He picked up each gun and tested it in his hand, even the squirt bottle. He chose the simplest looking one that resembled an actual pistol; a red, medium sized soaker that had a good twenty shots in it before it was puffing out air.

He closed the brief case and the closet door then stood in the entry way. He stretched out for a bit and walked over towards the light switch. “3…2…1,” on the count of the last number the hallway light was out and the whole house was in darkness. He let his other senses take over. The ears above his head swiveled independently attempting to pick up any sound of mine. He scented the air, but the whole house smelled like me. He couldn’t exactly pin point my location, clever girl. The kitchen was pushing thirty paces and he knew he could make it in the room in a matter of five seconds. He began moving by sticking close to the walls with his gun raised pointing to the ceiling and his trigger finger directly up against the barrel.

I was in the hallway hiding in another storage closet next to the laundry room. I wrapped my tail around my waist as I heard him count down and brought up my own green squirt gun into ready position. When I heard Jungkook moving towards the kitchen/living room space, I peeked out of the door and saw his silhouette moving cautiously. I opened the door at a glacier pace to avoid any creaking and risk drawing his attention to me. I slipped out into the hallway, feet making contact with the cold tile flooring successfully. I slid up against the opposite wall concealing myself in the deep shadows creeping to the bottom of the staircase.

Jungkook was all the way across the room with his back turned to me, but it seems I wasn’t as inconspicuous as I thought. He whipped around and yelled, “Freeze!”

My ears perked up comically, I was out in the open so I dived for the front of the couch to use as cover. He shot as I ran past, but the squirts of water were just a hair short from getting me. I peeked up and when he was perfectly in my range I pulled the trigger and continue crawling around to the armrest. “You’re never going to catch me alive Kookie!”

He yelped as he felt sprits of water, then laughed at my childish remark. He aimed his gun up and began firing back. I feel sprits of water but never a full shot thanks to my shield. I giggled and made a break for the kitchen to use the island as a better barrier. I tucked in and went for a poorly done barrel roll to make it more epic, but that only made us both double over in laughter as I hit the cabinet instead of sticking the landing. I stumbled to fully hide behind the counter catching my breath. My hip was aching where I hit; geez, I was wearing myself out. “Don’t let that deter you, I still won’t go down without a fight.” I nearly snorted that out, embarrassment flushing my system.

I only let my eyes peek up from the counter top to looking over the fruit basket and flower vase and shot at him again. I added the special sound effects, “Pew, pew, pew,” to cover my shortcomings. He easily dodged then and shot back in relation, “Ha, Kookie you haven’t got me even once!”

He laughed, “I’m just warming up Tiger.” He was having fun just watching me, bunny teeth on display from gummy smile. He sidestepped to round the island, but I was already crawling to the opposite side. I stood up when his pacing stopped and took a shot. He dived for it, hiding under the cabinets, but his long ears were still visible over the counter. He was one step ahead! Like a marine I dove back down into the trenches and I crawled forward again. He seemed to have the same idea and we always ended up on an antiparallel. Jungkook cooed, “Give up Y/n, you’re out skilled here.”

I held in a laugh and made a quick decision of going for an ambush. I crawled up onto the counter with one leg still on the ground to get higher ground and fired a few rounds at the back of his head, “Never!” I let out the laugh finally, feeling victorious as I booked it towards the stairs.

“That’s a cheap shot Y/n!” Jungkook shook his head flicking water everywhere. Since there wasn’t any rules or regulations in this war, he took the opportunity at my vulnerability and shots a few times at my open back. My bare shoulders stung as the zips of water zeroed in and I yeowed loudly! It wasn’t a good choice to wear a nightgown in a water gun fight. I keep moving though clutching onto my shoulder as if I was truly injured, a soldier never gives up in the face of peril!

He charged after me, “Why are you running Tiger?” It was like the world went into slow motion as I yanked off the towel hanging on the banister and tossed it at Jungkook. It fluttered over him like Ave Maria was playing in the background covering him up like a ghost. Because of his excitement he forgot to take off his socks earlier and zoomed right past me on the tile like the flying dutchman having a Risky Business day. I knew if I didn’t use tactics like this I wouldn’t win. Jungkook was more skilled than me, but he didn’t have the same wit. I ran up the steps two by two and when I reached the top of the stairs I made a split decision.

He spluttered around like a cartoon attempting to remove the obstruction. He finally tossed off the towel and looked up the staircase and I was gone. That was impressive. “Y/n! Where’d you go?” His bunny tail was twitching with excitement. He wasn’t a predator, but against all instincts he wanted to hunt me out. The chase was exciting, the sweet banter was exchanged for a more instinctual pursuit. His adrenaline felt renewed.

He took off his socks and tossed them somewhere in the living room. Lesson learned. The house was fairly new. One of those cookie cutter homes in a safe suburb that was made in the last decade, so he wouldn’t have to worry about creaky stairs. He put his weight on the first step, gun pointed down along this thigh and both hands on the handle. He moved up keeping his eyes alert and roaming the second floor. He stuck to the wall keeping an inch from it to avoid knocking down the framed photos on the wall.

Photographs were precious commodities in our household. The captured memories of Luna’s first day at high school, her and her best friends, and first soccer game win started the trickle. Photos of the whole family, Mom included, were taken at the diner, Rosie’s place, where Jungkook and I had our first date for a beach day. Jungkook with his team and his friends from his childhood were scattered amongst the unique frames. My favorite photo was placed in the center, the notorious firework photo from when Jungkook and I celebrated our first new year’s together. Those were just a few of the memories we’ve collected over the years, our precious treasures.

He rounded about the U-shaped staircase pausing on the platform as he sniffed the air for a sense of direction. Again, he couldn’t pick up anything but the delightful smells of fresh laundry, lavender and honey. As he came to the top of the stairs he looked down the left and right hall, “Come out, come out wherever you are.” His attention turned to the right as a flickering shadow caught in his peripheral. A sinful smirk creeped on his face and he headed towards it. Luna’s door was left cracked open, the moonlight filtering through the crack and the shadow shifted under the door again. He pointed the gun in front of him and nudged the door open with it and hopped into the room, “Got you!”

The crickets were loud as they chirped outside, orchestrating his lack luster excavation. The eyes of the hottest boy band—or so Luna claimed— on her prized poster stared directly back at him. The curtains fluttered from a soft breeze coming in from the open window. The curtains casted a long, flowing shadow into the room and into the hallway. He grunted, kicking a stuffed animal on the floor. Cats and their finesse.

He closed the window and then her door before he ventured in the opposite direction. Jungkook stopped at the next room and again came up empty before moving down the line. He creaked open the bathroom door and on first glance it seemed empty. He scanned scrutinizing the room and took note of the blue shower curtain. It was pulled over, it was never pulled over. He yanked it across the rod and metal rings clanked loudly, but again, I wasn’t there. The bathroom walls echoed his sarcasm, “You’re going to get it when I find you Sweetheart.” Since he was in the bathroom he utilized his environment and refilled up his gun. “Run while you can, I’m coming for you.”

The silence was so absolute to my ears I noticed every beat and the sound of my breath. I could hear him coming up the stairs and making his way through Luna’s room, the guest bedroom and bathroom. I wanted to giggle, but I was playing a serious game here. My heart felt like it was going to explode, the intravenous drip was releasing adrenaline into my system without restrain. I could taste my saliva as it thickened into a paste from the sweetness of sugar rush my body was flooding with.

Jungkook made his way back into the hall, focused on the last room I could possibly be in: our shared room. He casually walked in the room no defenses up. He pocketed his squirt gun in his back pocket.

I watched him carefully before I stepped out from behind the door, the momentum closing it behind me with a click, “Welcome home Honey.”

I held up my gun to him but like a predator he lunged at me. Using tame Taekwondo, he struck my wrist with flat palms knocking the gun out of my hands. With practiced grace he grasped my hand and pulled me into his chest. I gasped surprised, “Jungkook.”

He dipped down and lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist successfully pinning me up against the wall. He huffed, messy fringe tickling my face, “Got’cha.”

I huffed a laugh, “I came out on my own accord.”

He laughed squeezing my thighs tighter around him, “Curiosity killed the cat, huh?”

Sometimes freezing was the best choice. I let him believe he had the upper hand by folding my ears back submissively. I pecked his lips and nodded, “…But satisfaction brought it back.” I dipped my hand into his back pocket and brought it up to his forehead and fired. Bang. The water trickled down his temple and dripped off the sharp edge of his jaw. “Getting rusty Captain?”

He looked at the vixen in his arms, lips parted in awe. I was in my black nightgown, a shoulder strap hung limply on my shoulder (no bra) and the hem was pushed up to my hips revealing the side strap of my panties. My lipgloss was smudged and skin dewy. I already looked like I had been taken to heaven and back. He’s never seen anything sexier in his life.

He closed his mouth licking his dry lips still having the dignity to scoff, “Do you need a reminder of why they call me muscle bunny?”

I shrugged, “Never heard of the guy.”

A fire was lit behind his eyes, he had to prove me wrong. He wrapped his arm tighter around me and walks over to the bed and dropped me onto the sheets. Against my feline counterpart—my nature, I gasped as my body fell like a ragdoll. I exhaled sharply at the cool sensation of the sheets and the loss of gravity. He crawled over me and slipped between my thighs caging me underneath him. “I’ve worked up a sweat, now I’m thirsty.”

When did he take the gun out of my hand?

He scooted back sitting back on his feet but was still tucked between my legs. He trailed the head of the gun up my calf, the plastic felt sleek against my skin. When he reached my inner thigh, he pulled the trigger drenching me generously. I gasped, “Stop, Jungkook! You’re going to get the bed wet.”

“That’s the plan,” he dipped down to drink up the water with his eyes trained on me. My breath hitched when his lips traced my skin catching every drop. I trembled as I watched his pink tongue flick at the water. He groaned at the taste of me. It was addicting, sweet honey. He bit his lower lip as he stared as my clothed core, “I’m still thirsty.” He dipped his thumbs into my panties and pulled them all the way down and off. He tossed them somewhere and deeply inhaled my uncovered scent. He picked up the toy gun again and pulled the trigger slowly up my thigh and followed the stream with this tongue until he reached my core. His cheeky nature returned when he was getting the reactions out of me he wanted. He loved the soft mewls and moans as I squirmed.

He used the head of the gun to massage my clit. I jolted, moaning his name as I tried clutching at his hands; the new feeling sent goosebumps all over my skin. “Mhmm—you like the way that feels?” My hips rutted as he pressed it along my center as a subconscious response. I never imagined a toy gun would’ve turned me on so much. He was having fun with my reactions, “God, is this a fantasy? Fuck, just like that.” My clit rubbed against the barrel just right as my hips were rutting in short motions. I could feel my stomach tensing in a familiar sensation fast, he pulled back when he caught on.

My eyes were stinging with tears from the rejection of pleasure. “Jungkook!”

“You’re going to come on my tongue or not at all.” He teased my clit a few more times and then pulled the trigger drenching my folds. “Just what I needed.” He tossed the gun and wraps his arms around me to hold me secure to him. He started off licking slow, flattening his tongue to drag it in every direction. I moaned as he dived in for a richer taste each time. I was locked in this euphoric torture, unable to escape his ramped hunger. I didn’t want to anyways, I wanted to come. He put in a finger and watched the gentle o form on my face. It’s been a while since we both have touched one another, and my fingers will never satisfy me like his do. He dipped his face down to work on my clit while his fingers worked me open. He got lost in tasting me, pace increasing to catch up with my consistent dripping arousal.

“Nhn—fuck, right there.” I came with my back arching off the bed screaming in ecstasy. yet hips tightly wrapped in his arms. He moved his fingers within me slower letting me ride it out until I physically couldn’t any more.

I was panting until I found my sense of gravity and Jungkook sat back up on his heels. His head lulled back, chin and neck glistening with my arousal. He raised a single brow with the sexiest smirk, “I’m still not quenched. I want you.”

I narrowed my eyes and swiped the gun holding it in both hands, arms straight. “O’ Captain, my Captain.” I pushed myself up onto my elbows and wrapped a hand twice around his tie and jerked him closer. I held the gun to his chest, “Take off your shirt.” He obliged and unbuttons the first button, then unbuttoned until his shirt was open. His rippling abs rose and fell with his labored breathing. I pulled the trigger, directly at his heart and licked up the stream. I kissed along his breastbone marking my shot with hickeys. I looked up at him, eyelashes fluttering, “You’ve been such a good boy. The Captain of his team, a leader, a good Dad and great boyfriend. Let me take care of you. Let me make you feel good. Let me show you how much I want you.” He whined when I cupped over the tent in his pants, “Such a good boy.” I tossed the gun with our clothing and wrapped my hand around his pulling him in for a heated kiss. It was sloppy and gritty as our teeth clanked and tongues searched out one another.

Eventually I sat up and pushed at his shoulders to switch positions with him. I walked over him on my knees as I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. I slid his pants down to his ankles, the tent in his boxer flexed in want. I hooked my fingers in his boxers and pulled down those as well. He removed his button up so he was completely bare before me.

I didn’t want to waste anymore time, so I dipped down to reciprocate. I glided my tongue up the side of the shaft to the tip. I twirled my tongue around the head and pulled back with a string of saliva hanging from my bottom lip. He grunted at the sight, “This is a fantasy.” I positioned my lips at the head and twirled around the head before I sucked the head into my mouth. His abs clenched as I opened up my mouth and took in more of him. I deep throated him, hollowing out my cheeks and sucked hard. He clutched at the bed hips thrusting shortly trying to chase the need for more. I let him have his way fucking my mouth. I cupped his balls and the groan that left him were getting breathier. I pulled off when his balls were tight and cock hard as a rock. His eyes fly open at the lost of his oncoming orgasm. I crossed my hands across my front grabbing the ends of the gown. I let the gown hit the floor and push back the hair out of my face. Jungkook groans swallowing his protest pulling me back to him. He kissed the new exposed flesh, holding the globes in his hand and nibbled at my breast.

I let him play for a moment then I tangled my hands in his hair and crashed our lips together. I melted into him, bodies molding together. I rested my forehead against his as we caught our breaths. He looked so good redden lips, ears back submissively and blooming hickeys along his neck. I leaned over and took a condom from the end table and rolled it over him. I situated myself to properly straddle him and I ran my nails down his chest and pinched at his nipples. He whined, and I continue my way down when they’re perky and sensitive. “I’m going to take you so good, because you always fill me up just right. Can I ride you Baby?”

He nodded like a madman trailing his hands down my back to grab at my ass, “Ride me baby. Let me feel you.”

I glided across his cock teasingly, the friction doing wonders for my clit. I grabbed his length and gave it a good stroke before I angled it to my entrance and sunk down onto his cock inch by inch. My mouth seems to be in a perpetual “o” as his cock stretched my walls. He gritted his teeth as he spread me open, “Mhmm—fuck!” His hips twitched underneath me with the need for bigger motion. I rocked slowly my engorged clit rubbing against his pelvis deliciously. He let out a long, guttural groan. He gripped his hands on my hips and squeezes. I repeat this languid pace until I couldn’t take it anymore. I arched my back and widen my hips so I could bounce freely in a steady, fast rhythm.

I met his hips with loud smacks as I landed on his groin. I asked through moans, “Good?”

He groaned underneath me, “It’s so good Baby.” He reached behind me and caressed at the base of my tail. I stuttered in my pace, nearly slipping off him in my pace. He whined at me changing pace, “Faster, go faster!”

I let out a tiny whimper at the proposition, I wanted that too. My thighs are straining, legs shaking from the effort. I moaned as my core tightens around his length when he squeezed my tail. I whined his name, “Jungkook.” He pulled me down and laid me above him tightening his arms around my back. He brought his knees up and began thrusting from underneath me. He suckled one breast into his mouth, nibbling at it before he teethed at my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and moan into his hair as each thrust felt more blissful than the last.

Suddenly he flipped us over and pulled my ass to his hips. I let him mount me the way he wanted to. His throbbing length slipping into my messy warmth with ease. The new angle had my jaw dropping, and his with a sob of relief at the tight sensation. He slammed his hips into mine pounding as he watched his length slip in and out. God, he could die a happy man at that moment. His balls tapped my clit each time he slipped back in me. The new position allows him to hit my sensitive spot relentlessly at an overwhelming pace. My words weren’t lingual, a mix of high pitched screams and gasping for air. He draped his front over my back and his hands caress up and down my thighs affectionately. He grunted in my ear unaware of his possessive words that he mumbled in my ears. He still was holding the muscle bunny comment to me.

I purred egging him on, “I’m yours Jungkook.”

“Damn right, only mine.” He wanted to last longer, but his own words riled him up. He snapped his hips faster the sound of flesh ringing through the air chasing our ends. I came again as his hand caressing my thigh moved to my clit and I wasn’t able to keep up anymore. He went stiff as he came undone, right leg thumping. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and we fell into a post spooning position. His head was tucked in my neck as he harshly panted in exhaustion. We remained tangled together for a while, the afterglow so thick in the air yet delicate.

It took us both a few minutes to recover from the exercise…then exercise. “I’m sorry I was late. There was huge break in a case we’ve been on for months finally happened. I rushed home as soon I could.”

I sighed rubbing his arms still tightly wound around me, “It’s okay. I understand. I’m just glad you made it home safe.”

He pressed a gentle kiss on my shoulder, my sweet scent still intoxicating his senses had his cock stirring again despite just cumming. “Give me a few minutes and we can go for about five more rounds.” My eyes bulged, and it was my turn to go stiff in his arms. I smacked the arms still wrapped around my waist. He laughed and brought a hand up to grope and knead at my breast mindlessly. He nuzzled further into my neck, “Come on, four rounds then?”

I turned in his arms to face him directly, “No, I have to pick up Luna tomorrow in the morning.”

He whined passively sticking out his lips. I tapped a finger on his pout and he grinned a heart stopping smile, “She’s seventeen and kids at slumber parties don’t wake up until the afternoon anyways. Besides Jaebum hyung’s oldest daughter drives already, she can drop her off when Luna wants to come home.”

I tried to protest but he whined loudly, “Didn’t you say I’ve been a good boy.” I felt the twitch of his groin on my stomach as he rutted against me. Oh, he really wasn’t joking. 

I rolled over and picked up the toy gun off the floor, “Can you handle me then?”

He grinned grabbing the barrel and putting it right over his heart, “Oh, you bet I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr 08/26/2018: [The Rabbit on the Moon 6 [Final]](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/177403338258/the-rabbit-on-the-moon-part-6-final)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 02/10/2018:[The Rabbit on the Moon](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/170746608928/the-rabbit-on-the-moon-part-1-m)
> 
> *Will edit at a later time


End file.
